Forget the unforgettable
by Gege-ups
Summary: Sua amada morreu, e sua vida agora não tem mais sentido. Poderia Kagome fazê-lo esquecer o inesquecível? UA, resumo horrível. Para quem não gosta da Kikyou leia a partir do 3 capítulo.
1. Tudo tem um início

Sem saber o que se passa em sua vida, você deita, chora, e pensa no que acontece ao seu redor. Tenta imaginar os sentimentos das pessoas, tenta compara-los com os seus, mas descobre que nada disso é verdade e que não há ninguém igual a você.. você é apenas mais um, incapaz de solucionar seus problemas, e de entender o que se passa em seu coração ........

Julho de 2002 – Inuyasha: 17 anos.

A partir do momento em que Inuyasha, começou a perceber bem e notar tudo ao seu redor, passou a falar menos, observar mais, entender um pouco mais a mente humana, e a mente youkai. Ver o que se passa na cabeça de cada um e tentar entender porque da falsidade, do preconceito, e da falta de sensibilidade. Será que existe alguém como ele em algum lugar?

Com certeza... Ele ainda não esbarrou com essas pessoas parecidas com ele por ai. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Tarde de Sol – Tudo tem um início.

Era uma bela tarde de sol, várias pessoas caminhando apressadas, com a expressão de que eram muito ocupadas, e que as suas vidas nunca seriam entediantes.

Estava Inuyasha andando, sem nenhuma pressa de chegar em casa, havia acabado de sair de seu cursinho, saíra imaginando o que fazer depois... Cinema? Não.. Balada? Não.. Tentava evitar ao máximo os programas das pessoas normais, pois ele não era normal, não ele.

Chegando em casa notou que seu irmão estava em sua poltrona lendo jornal. Sem olhar para hanyou* (*meio-youkai) ele perguntou:

- Isso são horas irmãozinho? - perguntou Sesshoumaru sarcasticamente.

- Meio-irmão. - Enfatizou o "meio"- E eu não lhe devo satisfações.

Inuyasha se dirigiu para o quarto. Seu quarto não era dos mais bonitos e arrumados, claro que não. Podia-se notar que a decoração, os móveis, tudo estava combinando com o coração dele. Algo sem vida, sem sentimento. Sua cama era de casal, encostada a parede esquerda do quarto, ao lado tinha um criado mudo, no qual deixava seu despertador e o controle da televisão. Sua televisão estava em um suporte na outra parede. No seu quarto também tinha uma sacada, bem ampla, ele dizia a si mesmo que era o melhor lugar da casa e também o melhor lazer dele. Tirando treinar, que era a coisa do qual ele melhor fazia. Sentava no parapeito da sacada, e olhava as estrelas. O sol ao anoitecer, conhecia exatamente quais os horários de cada estação do ano, pois não ficava um dia sem ver o pôr do sol, tirando o primeiro dia do mês. Nesse dia ele odiava o pôr do sol, mas só nesse dia. Pois era nesse momento que ele se tornava o que mais odiava. Jogou sua mochila num canto qualquer, trocou rapidamente as suas roupas, colocando algo mais confortável. Logo após isso foi para a sacada, sentou no parapeito e esperou o pôr do sol. Ele sabia que ainda era 4hrs, porém no momento queria relaxar, esquecer de tudo, antes que ele enlouquecesse.

Nesse momento ouviu uma discussão ao longe. Sim eram gritos, apenas palavras indecifráveis, ao longe, mais precisamente no prédio que ficava de frente para a sua sacada. Logo que notou, esticou seus ouvidos na discussão. Sem perceber que estava se metendo na vida dos outros Inuyasha olhou diretamente para a janela a frente, notou tudo escuro e olhou a debaixo. Era desse apartamento. Estava com a sacada aberta, e dava para ver uma sala. Viu uma senhora, chorando desesperadamente. Um senhor, já idoso tentando consola-la e uma moça, aparentemente nervosa, descontrolada.

- Não pode ser, acabou tudo, acabou a minha vida. - Essa moça andava de um lado para o outro, descontrolada, tinha um papel na mão. Inuyasha tentou imaginar o que seria esse papel, várias coisas passaram em sua cabeça, mas no momento estava preocupado em ver o desfecho dessa história, como se aquilo fosse um filme. A moça parou de andar, leu o papel mais uma vez, amassou e jogou longe.

-Quer saber.. – disse ela um pouco mais calma – Eu vou dar uma volta, ficar nervosa agora não vai mudar nada. E ela saiu correndo de seu apartamento. Aparentemente triste e inconsolável. Seu avô tentou segura-la, porém ela foi mais rápida.

Deixando sua mãe aos prantos. Mãe? É talvez seja sua mãe. Kikyou estava totalmente descontrolada. Seu mundo havia acabado naquele momento. Nunca imaginaria algo assim na sua vida. Nunca. Saiu correndo de sua casa, desceu as escadas muito rápido. Qualquer descuido com certeza tropeçaria e rolaria. Talvez ela quisesse isso. Mas não o faria, não de propósito. Por isso parou um pouco, cansada. Gotas de água salgada, quentes, rolavam em seu rosto. Voltou a descer as escadas, agora um pouco mais devagar, mas ainda com velocidade tal, que sem notar esbarrou em várias pessoas. Ignorou os comentários rudes.

Correu até o seu carro, sentou no banco, ligou o mesmo. Pensou em fazer uma besteira. Mas não faria, não teria tanta audácia. Tirou o seu carro da garagem e decidiu ir até a praça. Num ato impensado, ao vê-la sair, Inuyasha colocou a roupa que estava antes e a seguiu, como era um meio-youkai, correu pelos prédios seguindo o carro. Ainda não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas queria saber o porquê daquela garota chorar tanto. Sem querer admitir, seu coração se comoveu de pena e compaixão. Ao chegar à praça, ela estacionou seu carro, andou até um banco e sentou e começou a chorar. Ele ao perceber que ela parou e sentou, pulou em uma árvore perto do banco, evitando fazer barulho e passou a observá-la, e a ouvir cada palavra que ela balbuciava em meio às lágrimas.

- Não pode ser... Porque..Porque comigo? – falava consigo em voz baixa.

Então, vendo esse sofrimento da garota, Inuyasha desceu da árvore, e andou até o banco. Sentou-se ao lado dela de cabeça baixa, procurando palavras para quem sabe, consola-la. Ela o viu, assustou-se com o garoto de cabelos prateados e orelhinhas. "Deve ser um youkai" pensou ela.

Quando ela ia se levantar para ir embora ele perguntou:

- Porque você está chorando moça? – um jeito infantil, porém, meigo.

- Não quero falar sobre esse assunto. - e foi andando. Ele se levantou e a seguiu.

- Se não quer falar, não fala, mal agradecida. Só queria ajudar. – ele disse isso cruzando os braços e seguindo ela.

-... – Ela não disse nada e continuou andando.

- Feh, fala alguma coisa, odeio silêncio. – na verdade ele amava o silêncio, mas tinha que inventar qualquer coisa para chamar a atenção dela.

- Falar o quê? – Nesse momento ela para de andar, sente uma tontura. Põe a mão na testa. E volta a andar.

E ele vai seguindo ela, até o carro. Ela para, procura a chave do carro no bolso. Olha para a chave na tentativa de abrir a porta do carro e sente uma tontura. Agora mais forte.

- Ah.. droga. – Ela diz isso e logo tudo escurece.

Ele que no momento tava chegando até o carro, quando vê ela desmaiando, corre ao seu encontro. Se ajoelha e pega ela nos braços, e começa a gritar.

- Ei moça, acorda.. ACORDA.

Percebendo que ela estava mesmo desmaiada, viu a chave do carro e resolveu leva-la no médico. Colocou-a no banco traseiro e logo depois sentou no lugar do motorista.

- Droga eu não tenho carteira ainda, mas sei um pouco.. Tomara que nenhum guarda me pegue...

Dirigiu-se ao hospital. Chegando lá ela foi colocada em uma maca, tomando soro. Alguns minutos depois Kikyou acorda e nota o hanyou sentado ao seu lado olhando a janela.

- Já acordou? – disse sem encará-la.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou, e eu te trouxe para o hospital. – ele falou normalmente.. "Talvez ninguém do hospital saiba ou resolveram não contar a ele" pensou ela.

- Ah, e o meu carro? Você me trouxe com ele?

- Sim, mas pode ficar tranqüila. Ele está inteirinho lá no estacionamento.

- Moço, você me ajudou, Muito obrigada viu...

- Feh, não tem importância...

- Qual o seu nome? – "ela está até um pouco animada para quem a pouco chorava como uma desesperada. Talvez tenha esquecido do motivo que a fez chorar" pensou Inuyasha.

- Taisho InuYasha. Bom, moça me diga o número da sua casa. Eu ligo para a sua família vir te buscar.

Ela falou os números sem realmente prestar atenção no que estava falando. Mas de uma forma automática disse os números corretamente. O que estava desligando ela da terra nesse momento, era o turbilhão de pensamentos e hipóteses se formando em sua mente. E não chegou a conclusão nenhuma até que Inuyasha a interrompesse.

- Qual o seu nome? – E Kikyou num estado súbito de duvida perguntou.

- Porque quer saber? – deixou transparecer seu tom de duvida e também sua total ignorância ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

- Ora, como eu vou informar que você está aqui?

- Ahhh, sim. Higurashi Kikyou.

- Ok.

E novamente entrando no mundo de sua mente, Kikyou agora pensava como seria sua vida daqui para frente. Se é que sua vida "seria". Logo depois de chegar a um ponto que se forçasse a pensar certamente choraria, ela passou a pensar no moço que a ajudou e a trouxe. Ele era realmente lindo. Seus traços eram um pouco infantis, mas notava-se que em breve eles logo sumiriam e que traços totalmente masculinos tomariam seu lugar. Seus olhos, âmbares, eram realmente fascinantes. Seus cabelos, prateados, pareciam tão sedosos e macios. Só agora ela tinha se dado conta da aparência do ser que estava ao seu lado. Agora a encarando.

- Acho que seu _pai _vem lhe buscar. – Ele disse "pai" num tom interrogativo.

- Meu pai morreu há 15 anos. – ela disse num tom seco, agora olhando para o nada.

- Desculpe.. Mas quem me atendeu foi um homem, mesmo assim desculpe-me.

- Não tem importância... – ela já havia superado a morte de seu pai a muito tempo – certamente é o meu avô.

- Está bem, quando ele chegar eu vou embora. Acho que já me meti demais na vida dos outros por hoje.

- Obrigada. – ela disse num tom sereno, que encantou Inuyasha.

- Pelo o que? – ele quase sussurrou.

- Por ter me ajudado. Estou realmente grata. – ela ainda estava olhando nada.

- Feh, eu já disse que não tem importância. E pare de agradecer. – ele disse cruzando os braços.

- Qual é o seu nome? Acho que preciso saber o nome do meu salvador. – ela disse tão seriamente que, se as suas palavras não denunciassem o seu sarcasmo, certamente ela seria levada a sério.

- Pirou sua doida? Eu já falei o meu nome.

- Ah, ê mora por aqui Inuyasha? – por um breve instante ele hesitou. Não diria que a seguiu, mas também não poderia negar onde morava. Por enquanto evitaria detalhes.

- Sim.

- Como eu nunca te vi? – "convenhamos, dificilmente eu não notaria tal pessoa andando pela rua" pensou ela.

"Será que é porque eu fujo dos olhares? Das pessoas?" Quem sabe... Ele pensou.

- Eu não costumo sair.

- Ah, ok.

- Moça.... Err.. Quer dizer, Kikyou, Porque você tava chorando? – "Se ela começar a chorar ai mesmo que eu vou me arrepender"

- Ah...Eu não gostaria de falar sobre isso agora... – ela olhou triste para o chão.

- Desculpa, eu não devia ter me intrometido tanto. – "Merda, aposto comigo mesmo que ela vai começar a chorar.". Passados 10 minutos de silêncio, os dois olhando para o nada e mergulhados em seus devaneios...

Toc, Toc. A porta foi aberta.

- Aqui está ela senhor Higurashi. – disse a enfermeira.

- Ah, aqui está você Kikyou querida. Como você está se sentindo?

- Estou bem vô. Não se preocupe comigo. – "Ela não chorou, mas está brava, droga, Inuyasha burro, retardado, tinha que ferir os sentimentos da garota? Ela já tava mal e tu vai lá e cutuca a ferida dos outros? BURRO!".

- Que bom, querida você quer ir para casa agora? – "Parece que esse velho nem notou que o tom dela era indiferente e continua tratando ela bem, nossa que estranho."

- Sim vô. Obrigada por vir. – Ela olhou para o seu avô, e ele podia ver o rastro de tristeza em seus olhos, mas, agora mais do que nunca teria de ser forte.

- Quer uma carona Inuyasha? – ela disse num tom gentil, mas a seu convite não passava de uma forma de agradecimento pelo o que ele tinha feito por ela.

- Er...- "Pensa idiota, pensa logo! Ela não pode saber que você mora bem em frente ao prédio dela, pensa logo, pensa! Ah já sei, vou pedir pra parar uma quadra antes e depois vou andando devagar, isso!" – Quero sim, obrigado.

Durante toda o caminho, ninguém abriu a boca a não ser para falar o necessário. Chegando no local que Inuyasha decidira parar, ao sair do carro ele diz:

- Obrigado pela carona.

- Não seria mais do que a minha obrigação, pois você me ajudou muito hoje. Obrigada mesmo Inuyasha.

- Feh, não tem importância, eu já disse. Nos vemos por ai, tchau.

- Tchau. – e o avô dela tocou o carro.

Inuyasha ainda ficou um tempo parado na calçada perdido em pensamentos...


	2. E agora?

E agora?

- INUYASHAAAA! INUYASHAA! – gritava Rin.

Abriu a porta do quarto e a viu correndo ao seu encontro. Ela pulou nele e lhe deu um abraço bem apertado. Típico do comportamento da eterna menina.

- Rin, eu estou ficando sem ar.

- Ah, desculpa! Inu-kun, você quer ir ao meu aniversário? – ela perguntou entusiasmada.

- Ah, não sei não. Não gosto muito de festas. – "Ah não, festas não, por favor.".

- AHH não Inu-kun, por favor vai, por favooor, por favor? – ela era irritante quando queria alguma coisa.

- Mas.. – foi cortado por Sesshoumaru que estava chegando perto deles.

- Faça o que ela disse irmãozinho. Não a quero me torrando a paciência para te convencer.

- Feh, está bem... Mas não vou ficar nessa festa por muito tempo. – falou cruzando os braços e dando-se vencido.

- Aii obrigada Inu-kun – e abraçou ele denovo. Sesshoumaru olhou para Inuyasha com um olhar maléfico. "Ferrou, agora ele vai me zuar por causa desse apelido."

- Rin, pare de me chamar assim, chame só de Inuyasha está bem? – e olhou para ela sério.

- Ah, assim é tão mais bonitinho, não é Sesshy? – ela olhou para Sesshoumaru com um sorriso maroto. Logo a expressão dele passou de maléfica para fria. E agora foi a vez de Inuyasha olhar com um sorriso maléfico.

- Não me chama assim Rin, sabes que eu não gosto desse apelido. – falou num tom frio.

- Está bem......Sesshy! – e pulou no colo dele. "Nossa como Rin é impulsiva." Pensou Inuyasha.

Rin desceu do colo de Sesshoumaru e disse:

- O aniversário é sábado, e o Sesshy vai te levar ok?

- Está bem Rin, se você quer que eu vá com o _Sesshy _está tudo bem – ele disse olhando para Sesshoumaru com cara de inocente.

- Não me chame assim, Inu-kun.

- Feh... – e ele entrou no quarto e bateu a porta.

Rin e Sesshoumaru foram para sala ver algum filme.

Inuyasha foi novamente para a sua sacada. Fazia dois dias ele havia levado Kikyou no hospital. E desde aquele dia ela não saia dos pensamentos dele. Também não saia da mente dele os motivos pelo qual ela estava chorando. Ele queria muito encontrar ela de novo, e ainda não sabia exatamente o porquê. Se tocando de que podia estar perdendo alguma coisa, pôs-se a olhar o apartamento dela de novo. Nesses dois dias, ele não havia visto ela em casa. Apenas o avô dela e aquela senhora que ele achava que era a mãe dela. Mas hoje, para a sua surpresa ela estava na sala sentada, provavelmente vendo tv. Ele ficou observando ela por alguns minutos, até que ela pegou um controle e desligou a tv. E foi para a sacada. Nesse momento Inuyasha desceu e se abaixou, olhando ela pelas grades pois não queria que ela o visse. Ela olhou para a lua, que estava cheia e que transbordava beleza. Um vento passou por ali naquele momento e balançou os cabelos dela que se encontravam soltos. Eles beiravam o quadril dela, castanhos e lisos. Ele simplesmente ficou abobalhado com a visão. A luz da lua refletia na pele dela, e o cabelo esvoaçava para trás. Naquele momento ele percebeu que estava se apaixonando por aquela criatura que ele julgava linda, perfeita. "Amor à primeira vista? Sei láa, talvez segunda vista..."

Uma lágrima correu o rosto dela. Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro e não entendeu mas ficou observando.

Ela estava decidindo agora, que iria viver o melhor que pudesse, os últimos dias de sua vida e que faria com que sua pequena existência nesse mundo, ficasse marcada.

"Mas e agora? Como continuaria a faculdade? Não havia motivos." Pensou Kikyou.

"Mas e agora? Estou apaixonado por ela, o que eu faço?"

E tentando livrar-se por um momento daqueles pensamentos, Kikyou limpou sua lágrima e entrou para dentro, fechando a sacada. Ele também entrou e ligou seu som. Agora ouvindo músicas românticas. Jogou-se na cama e começou a cantar.

I don´t wanna close my eyes

(Não quero fechar meus olhos)

I don´t wanna fall asleep

(Não quero pegar no sono)

´Cause I´d miss you, babe

(Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby)

And I don´t wanna miss a thing

(E eu não quero perder nada)

´Cause even when I dream of you

(Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você)

The sweetest dream will never do

(O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente)

I´d still miss you, babe

(E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby)

And I don´t wanna miss a thing

(E eu não quero perder nada)

Ele cantava a música com sentimento. Até que foi interrompido com batidas fortes em sua porta.

-INUYASHA, DESLIGA ESSE SOM EU QUERO VER O FILME. – Rin gritou.

- NÃO ENCHE. – e só baixou um pouco o som.

- Inuyasha, não é culpa nossa se você está apaixonado ou com dor de cotovelo, por isso abaixa mais o som por favor. – Rin falou um pouco mais baixo.

- Feh, eu não estou apaixonado e muito menos com dor de cotovelo! – e abaixou o som um pouco. "Como ela sabia?"

- Se você acha... – e ela voltou para a sala e se sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Só pode estar apaixonado... – disse Rin para Sesshoumaru.

- Inu-kun apaixonado? Essa eu quero ver – disse Sesshoumaru pensativo e ao mesmo tempo com olhar maléfico.

- Só não zua muito viu? Ele está até ouvindo música romântica. Sinal de que ele já sabe que ama. – disse Rin muito sensitiva.

Esquecendo-se do assunto, Sesshoumaru voltou a sua expressão fria de sempre e começou a prestar atenção no filme novamente. Rin fez o mesmo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Alguns dias depois...

Estava escuro. "Nossa quanta escuridão!" Percebendo que estava acordando, Inuyasha tirou o travesseiro do rosto e jogou longe. Mais uma noite ficara até tarde pensando em Kikyou. Se sentou na cama olhou para a sacada. Pelo sol deve ser quase meio dia. Olhou no despertador: 11:34. Tomou um banho, vestiu qualquer roupa e foi para a cozinha preparar seu almoço. Chegando lá viu um bilhete na geladeira:

**Inu-kun**

**Eu e o Sesshy fomos almoçar lá em casa e também ajudar nos preparativos do aniversário. Mais tarde ele vem te buscar.**

**Rin**

"Feh, eu tenho que ir nessa merda mesmo? Mas se eu não for ela vai encher o saco. Arghhh...".

Preparou um macarrão instantâneo, comeu e foi para a sacada. "Estranho, a sacada deles está fechada, não tem luzes nem sinal de movimento." "Será que eles se mudaram?". E ele ficou pensativo lá por pelo menos umas duas horas, até resolver dormir de novo. Acordou assustado com a hora, logo Sesshoumaru vinha busca-lo, então ele tomou um banho e foi para a sala espera-lo. Sesshoumaru chegou e foi entrando:

- Vamos? – disse Inuyasha.

- Espera ae, baka. Vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

- Feh...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chegando lá, (n/a: mas que vergonha, só tinha maconha shuahsau [esquece]) Sesshoumaru foi logo ficar com Rin.

Era um churrasco. Tinha várias mesas brancas espalhadas no quintal da casa que era bem grande, várias pessoas bebendo e comendo. E uma mesa maior no centro com um bolo. Antes dos dois se afastarem de vez do Inuyasha, Rin disse para ele:

- Inu-kun, está vendo aquela mesinha branca? – e apontou para algumas mesinhas que tinham pessoas, mas uma estava vazia e era essa da qual ela se referia.

- Sim

- Então, senta lá que logo nós vamos lá.

- Ok. E ele se dirigiu até a mesinha. Mas quando ia sentar olhou para mesinha que estava perto e congelou quando viu alguém sentada lá. "Kikyou...".


	3. O tempo passou

Olá alguém que esteja lendo isso, bom como a retardada aqui antes não sabia mexer direito não colocou nenhuma nota (eu pensava que dava pra colocar depois ¬¬°) mas tudo bem. Bom, só pra entender, quando está em _ítalico_ é flash back. Quando está entre parênteses, é pensamento ao pé da letra (pq eu costumo descrever os pensamentos mas no jeitinho do narrador.)

Como eu não pude dizer antes, mas digo agora. Inuyasha não é meu (ainda, pq eu ainda compro esses direitos autorais u.ú) e muito menos os outros personagens. Minha fic não tem fins lucrativos e eu gostaria que ela não saísse aqui do site ;) . No final eu respondo a única review do outro capítulo :'(

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Janeiro de 2008 – Inuyasha: 23 anos.

As árvores tinham um ar melancólico. Quase não tinham folhas, o inverno estava rigoroso. E parecia que não eram só as pessoas que se encolhiam pelo frio, toda a natureza queria fugir esse inverno. Porém, o que mais parecia frio naquele momento era a lápide a frente de Inuyasha.

**Kikyou Higurashi.**

**17/11/1982 – 26/01/2004**

Ele, agachado, percorria o nome dela na lápide com os dedos, lembrando-se da esposa, agora falecida.

Lembrou-se também do dia mais feliz de sua vida, e do mais triste.

_Ela entrou, a marcha matrimonial embalava seus passos pelo tapete vermelho, que seguia até um altar. Lá, a sua espera estava um certo rapaz de cabelos prateados. Olhos quase marejados. Claramente via-se felicidade neles._

_- Sim – ele disse confiante._

_- Sendo assim, eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – o padre disse fechando a bíblia._

_Inuyasha depositou um beijinho suave e rápido, logo se afastando do rosto dela para contemplar o sorriso da sua amada. Oh, e como ele a amava. Não queria pensar no momento, que em breve ela o deixaria. Prometeu para ela que viveria o melhor que pudesse ao seu lado._

Uma lágrima teimosa rolou pelo seu rosto. Rapidamente ele secou a lágrima. E sentindo a brisa fria do inverno, lembrou-se daquele inverno. O mais feliz e também o mais triste de sua vida, se é que podia chamar de vida a sua própria existência.

_Estavam completando quase um ano de casados, ela não esquecera que seu prazo estava acabando e que o tumor no cérebro logo tiraria a sua vida._

_Contemplava aquela pessoa linda que estava dormindo ao seu lado. Ele a amava muito, ela sabia. Sabia também que se não estivesse morta, não suportaria o ver sofrer após a sua morte. _

_Ele, sentindo o hálito morno na face, começou a acordar e abriu os olhos. Para ele, não podia haver melhor coisa do que acordar e ver a sua amada._

_- Bom dia – ela disse depositando um beijinho nos lábios dele._

_- Bom dia meu amor – ele disse, agora brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dela._

_Eles estavam de férias nas montanhas, onde era muito mais frio do que em Tóquio. Aquele dia foi lindo, eles brincaram na neve, fizeram o almoço juntos. Assistiram um filme a tarde e logo a noite ela preparou um jantar maravilhoso. Tudo estava perfeito até o momento em que ela dormiu, Inuyasha velou o sono dela até não agüentar o seu próprio sono. Tudo piorou quando ele acordou e notou que ela não acordava mais..._

Ele colocou as flores perto da lápide, e com o olhar baixo deixou aquele lugar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Nossa, que cidade linda." Kagome estava olhando pela janela do carro. As casas cobertas com a neve. Paisagem que para muitos trazia melancolia, para ela era uma das mais belas.

Kagome estava voltando para a sua antiga cidade, tão antiga que já nem se lembrava mais de como ela era. Aos três anos fora levada pelo pai para o exterior, e sempre foi mantida nos mais luxuosos internatos, onde só os filhos dos mais poderosos empresários estudavam.

Agora, cinco anos depois da morte de seu pai, Kagome voltava para Tóquio, para o colo de sua mãe que já não via há muito tempo. Também decidira que ficaria, para cursar administração na faculdade, que era o último desejo do seu pai. Ele queria que ela tomasse conta da fortuna que ele a deixaria.

Desceu do táxi, avistou a sua mãe em pé na calçada e com passos de uma criança que a tempos não vê a mãe, foi ao seu encontro.

- Mãe... – a abraçou forte, já não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

- Kagome, minha filha... – Nana apertou a filha, como se com seus braços, ela pudesse impedir que sua filha nunca mais saísse de perto dela.

Soltando-se as duas, de um longo abraço apertado. Encararam-se com os rostos molhados pelas lágrimas.

- Kagome, querida, como você cresceu... – passou a mão pelo rosto da filha – já é uma mulher, e está muito linda.

- Obrigada.. – disse ela um pouco tímida - A senhora também continua linda, não mudou nem um pouquinho desde a última vez que nos vimos. – e sorriu com alegria olhando para a sua mãe.

- Hey, moça.. – o taxista chamou Kagome.

- Ah, sim. – Kagome pagou o taxista. – Fique com o troco.

- Obrigado senhora. Aqui estão as malas. – e ele as colocou na calçada ao alcance das duas, depois entrou no táxi e foi embora.

- Vamos entrando querida. – e pegou algumas das malas.

- Claro. – Kagome pegou as malas restantes e as levou para dentro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- ...Quando nós descobrimos já era tarde demais, e depois de um ano e meio ela faleceu... – contou. Os olhos de Nana quase transbordaram em lágrimas

- Nossa, foi realmente muito triste. Não me lembro dela direito. – Kagome realmente não se lembrava muito dela, pois a última vez que a viu, ela tinha seis anos e Kikyou tinha treze.

- Um tempo depois ela se casou. Viveu muito feliz até os últimos dias... – e lembrando-se disso secou as lágrimas que não ousaram cair. – Ela pediu que não chorássemos, e que sim, lembrássemos dela com alegria.

- Fico feliz que ela tenha sido muito feliz – disse Kagome, com expressão triste. Mesmo ela sendo sua irmã, não lembrava muito dela e quase não teve convívio com a mesma.

- O que me deixou triste também, foi o pobre do marido dela. Os dois estavam muito apaixonados, e ele era 3 anos mais novo que ela, apenas um garoto. Mas resolveu se casar com ela, e viveu ao lado dela até o último dia...

Suspirou e continuou:

- Depois que ela morreu, o pobre se afundou em depressão. Recuperou-se e começou a ajudar o irmão a tocar os negócios da família. Mas parece que até hoje ele não se casou.

- Que triste. Ele realmente a amava. – disse Kagome com um olhar baixo.

- Sim... – vendo que Kagome ainda não comia disse. – Coma querida, se não vai esfriar.

- Está bem. – e voltou a comer

Entre uma garfada e outra perguntou:

- Qual é o nome dele mãe?

- Quem?

- Do marido de Kikyou...

- Ah, Inuyasha...


	4. O primeiro dia

Olá, alguém que esteja lendo isso. Corrigindo um erro anterior e frisando os avisos: _itálico = flashback. _**Entre "aspas" é pensamento ao pé da letra.** E entre parênteses com n/a na frente é eu me metendo na história. E como eu esqueci, (pode xinga, sou mesmo retardada) vou responder as reviews que deixarem, Bom deixando isso para lá, ai vai mais um capítulo dessa fica que ninguém gosta :'(.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Primeiro dia**

- Ah, quem ligou a luz? ... – disse uma Kagome sonolenta quando a luz do sol chegou a sua face. E por um acaso o despertador tocou segundos depois.

TRIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM! (n/a: ninguém é bom com onomatopéias)

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – sentou-se rapidamente e colocou a mão no coração. – Que susto! – e suspirou.

Já estava há quase dois meses na casa de sua mãe, e hoje seria o primeiro dia na faculdade.

Tomou um banho, vestiu-se com uma calça jeans e uma blusinha preta. Nada muito chique ou vulgar. Foi tomar café e encontrou sua mãe preparando o mesmo:

- Bom dia querida! Já acordou? (n/a: não, ela ainda ta dormindo ¬¬°) – disse Nana.

- Bom dia. Sim, mãe. Hoje é o primeiro dia na faculdade, lembra-se? – disse Kagome indo preparar o seu café.

- Lembro sim... Não, querida, sente-se. Eu preparo o seu café.

- Ah, obrigada mãe. – e sentou-se na mesa esperando o seu café. Resolveu puxar assunto:

- Está calor hoje, não é?

- Sim, querida. A primavera acabou de chegar. – colocou dois copos de café, bolachas e pães na mesa. – Logo as sakuras estarão enfeitando a paisagem de Tóquio.

- É verdade. Eu amo sakuras. Até uso um perfume com o aroma delas. – e mordeu uma bolacha.

- Nossa querida. Você é muito parecida com Kikyou e ainda usa um perfume com o mesmo aroma do que o perfume de Kikyou. Muito interessante isso...

- Sou tão parecida assim com ela? – e tomou um gole de café. Já ouviu muitas vezes que era parecida com ela.

- Sim, querida. Muito.

Kagome olhou no relógio de parede na cozinha e assustou-se com a hora.

- Mãe, tenho que ir, Beijo. – e saiu correndo, pegando sua bolsa no sofá da sala.

- Querida, espere! Pelo menos termine o café – gritou Nana.

- Desculpa mãe, não vai dar. – ela gritou antes de bater a porta.

- Esses jovens... – disse o avô de Kagome, entrando na cozinha.

- Ela está aproveitando a vida, pai.

- E como...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha sentou-se no seu Audi A5. Aquele era o seu xodó. Não se importava em gastar dinheiro no seu carro, por isso tudo dentro dele era muito sofisticado e luxuoso.

Girou a ignição, e logo ouviu o ronco macio do seu Audi. Era como música aos seus ouvidos. "Pensando em música...". Puxou seu porta-CD's e pegou Toxicity – System of a down.

Rock também era a sua outra paixão. (n/a: Pow, até eu fiquei com vontade de ouvir Soad agora [o.o]).

Chegando à faculdade, estacionou próximo ao prédio de administração e foi se dirigindo a sua sala. "Mais outra aula entediante".

Kagome estava um pouco perdida. Parou próxima ao prédio de contábeis e de administração. Dois prédios um ao lado do outro, velhos, mas em bom estado de conservação.

Até que uma moça apressada se chocou contra ela, fazendo-a cair no chão.

- Desculpa moça. Sou mesmo uma atrapalhada. – e pegou seus livros que haviam caído no chão. Até então não tinha olhado diretamente no rosto da moça em que esbarrou.

- Não faz mal... – Sangô deu a mão para Kagome levantar, segurou e foi puxando, porém quando olhou no rosto de Kagome a soltou e ficou chocada.

- Kikyou... – foi a única palavra que Sangô conseguiu sussurrar enquanto ficava parada de olhos arregalados. Kagome lembrava muito Kikyou. Os traços da face eram praticamente iguais. O que mudava era os cabelos e os olhos. Os cabelos de Kagome eram negros e um pouco ondulados, e os olhos que ao invez de serem castanhos como os de Kikyou, eram castanhos claros, quase como chocolate ao leite.

Kagome que caiu no chão de novo, se levantou esfregando a bunda. Não ouviu Sangô sussurrar o nome da irmã.

- Itaii* (ai, exclamação de dor em japonês) – Isso doeu! – percebendo que Sangô não parava de encará-la perguntou: - O que foi?

- Você... Kikyou... Iguais... – não formulou uma frase coerente, pois estava muito chocada. Mas bastou para Kagome entender o que ela queria dizer.

- Nossa, tanto assim... – essa parte ela disse mais para si mesma do que para Sangô – Eu sou irmã dela moça, você a conheceu?

- Era a minha melhor amiga... – ainda estava olhando ela assustada. – Então.. Então você é a irmãzinha mais nova dela?

- Sim. – disse Kagome. E Sangô, voltando a sua expressão normal perguntou a Kagome.

- Você não estava em um internato na França?

- Sim, mas já terminei o médio e agora vim para a faculdade aqui... Falando nisso onde é o prédio de administração? – falou Kagome lembrando-se do seu real objetivo momentâneo.

- Ah sim, ali. – e apontou para o prédio a esquerda. – Agora tenho que ir, gostaria de conversar mais com você.. Err.. Qual o seu nome mesmo?

- Kagome Higurashi, E o seu?

- Sangô Taijiya. Mas você e Kikyou não são filhas de pais diferentes? Porque tem o mesmo sobrenome? – perguntou Sangô curiosa.

- Isso é uma longa história, que depois posso lhe contar. Vou indo para a sala.

- Certo, me encontre na hora do almoço, na cantina. – e saiu apressada.

- Err.. Resta saber onde fica a tal cantina. – e Kagome saiu pensativa em direção ao prédio de administração.

Kagome dirigiu-se a sua sala que ficava no final do corredor do 2° andar. Foi olhando os nomes nas salas até achar a sua, e sentiu um vento frio que lhe arrepiou a espinha. Olhou para trás e viu uma janela aberta, mas dando ombros, continuou o seu caminho.

Porém esse vento causou mais do que um arrepio na espinha. Resultou também num sentimento nostálgico.

Inuyasha sentiu na hora, o cheiro de sakuras, quase o mesmo cheiro, só que agora um pouco mais doce. Ele sabia que as árvores de sakuras ainda não estavam cheias de flores, porém isso era questão de tempo. Também sabia que aquele cheiro não poderia ser só das flores, era de alguém.

"Mas quem..." E ficou perdido em lembranças de Kikyou.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Na cantina...

- Sangôzinha meu amor, aqui está você! – apareceu o jovem Miroku na frente de Sangô.

- Ah, que susto! – assustou-se com a forma brusca de aparecimento do rapaz. – Além de pervertido, deu pra me dar sustos?

- Ah, Sangôzinha! Gomen ne* (*desculpas em japonês). – eu não tinha a intenção de lhe assustar meu amor, só estava com saudades...

- Ah, Mi-kun, eu também. Da aqui um beijinho – e deu um selinho nele, este porém passou a mão na bunda dela. – Tarado! – PLAFT.

- Itaii – disse Miroku choroso.

Sangô sentiu alguém cutucar-lhe as costas. Virou-se e deu de cara com Kagome.

- Ah, Kagome você está aqui! Já estava preocupada, achei que você não acharia a cantina. – disse depois de dar um beijo no rosto da garota.

- Não foi muito difícil achar, eu segui alguns estudantes que eu ouvi que iriam para a cantina.

- Espertinha hein? Ah, Kagome esse é o Miroku Houshi. Ele também era amigo de Kikyou e é meu namorado.

Miroku ainda estava meio abobalhado olhando para Kagome, até que levou uma cotovelada nas costas por Sangô, e ela disse:

- É eu sei, elas se parecem muito, mas ela é a Kagome, irmã de Kikyou. – e então, Miroku voltou ao estado normal, andou e parou na frente de Kagome dizendo-lhe:

- Prazer, Sou Miroku Houshi, futuro clínico geral e seu criado. Gostaria de ter um filho meu? – perguntou enquanto segurava as mãos dela.

- Err... Prazer sou Kagome Higurashi. – e corou levemente. "Ele é direto, mas bem na frente da namorada? Estranho...".

Sangô pegou no braço de Kagome e foram se afastando até uma mesa.

- Liga não, ele é pervertido, mas é uma boa pessoa. – e após as duas sentarem perguntou. – Quer almoçar conosco? – Miroku sentou-se também.

- Se não for incomodo...

- Claro que não, aposto como você não conhece ninguém aqui, então vamos ser sua companhia. Topa?

- Err... Sim. – disse Kagome sorridente.

- Então vamos almoçar. Miroku, espere aqui e cuide da mesa.

- Tudo eu, tudo eu! – disse Miroku um pouco emburrado.

E as duas se afastaram para buscar o almoço. Um pensamento ainda não saia da mente de Kagome... "Meu primeiro dia na faculdade, e já consegui amigos. Obrigada onee-sama, onde quer que você esteja...".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bom vou responder:

Hakeshi: Já respondi por email mas estou respondendo aqui tumen. Leia a partir do capítulo 3, pra felicidade geral, a Kikyou morreu e já é barrinho o.o! e a Kazinha chega no mesmo capítulo. Agora só falta eles se encontrarem.. Nem sei quando Oo.. Brinks, se quiser acompanha tá? vou tentar fazer melhor, e também diminui os paragrafos :).

Mari: Oi xará =) Para sua felicidade já matei a barrinho! tá fofo? Obrigada! vou tentar fazer o meu melhor tá bem? continua acompanhando!

**Agora, eu peço de coração! Quem estiver lendo por favor deixa uma review, nem que seja só "oi" para eu saber que alguém lê e que eu tenha pelo menos um incentivo para continuar onegai?**

**Beijos**

**GUps.  
**


	5. Histórias O Baque parte I

**Olá. Que emoção! - olhinhos brilhantes- respondo as reviews no final.**

**Reforçando somente: Nenhum personagem é meu, ainda não pq eu breve comprarei esses benditos direitos autorais. **

**Também não tem fins lucrativos. (bem que eu queria, mas, nenhuma estudante de médio, mesmo tendo uma imaginação louca ganharia algum dinheiro com livros)**

**E sobre a Fic. **_Itálico é flashback._** Entre "aspas" é o pensamento da pessoa ao pé da letra. (já que o narrador conta os pensamentos também).  
**

**Histórias – O baque (parte I)**

Uma semana se passou. As sakuras já estavam dando o ar da graça. E a paisagem de Tóquio estava a cada dia mais bela, assim como qualquer lugar fica lindo na primavera.

Sangô e Kagome tornaram-se grandes amigas, e Kagome estava muito feliz, pois agora tinha amigos como nunca teve na vida. O internato nunca fora um lugar bom para se fazer amigos. Geralmente, todos eram riquinhos, metidos e esnobes. Kagome era diferente. Ela era quieta e sempre evitava qualquer tipo de atenção. Consequentemente nunca teve amigos de verdade. Mas agora tinha.

Durante essa semana, Inuyasha sentia o cheiro dela diariamente, e sempre se afundava nas lembranças de Kikyou.

Sangô e Kagome estavam na biblioteca fazendo algumas pesquisas. Até que Sangô lembrou de um assunto pendente e disse:

- Ka, lembra-se, você me disse uma vez que ia me contar o porque de você e Kikyou terem os mesmos sobrenomes e mesmo assim serem filhas de pais diferentes?

- Lembro, e também lembro que eu te disse que era uma longa história....

- Eu tenho tempo.

- Está bem, eu te conto. – e a Kagome começou.

- Minha mãe era muito nova quando se casou com o pai de Kikyou. Eles se amavam muito. Até que o pai de Kikyou sofreu um acidente e morreu. Ela tinha só cinco anos. – olhou seu reflexo na janela por um instante e voltou a falar. – Então, minha mãe, depois de dois anos se casou com o meu pai, que era irmão do pai de Kikyou. (n/a: nossa hein, a mãe da kazinha papou a família toda [o.o] hsuahuahs [esquece]).

- Então, cinco anos depois ela me teve. – e sorriu.

- Desculpa eu ser metida Ka, mas porque seu pai sempre lhe deixou no internato? – perguntou uma Sangô curioosa.

- Ah, depois que ele e mamãe se separaram, eles tiveram uma briga feia e ele me levou embora para o exterior. Minha mãe só deixou, mesmo triste, porque sabia que eu teria boa educação. – continuou, agora fitando as mãos. – E como ele queria que eu tivesse boa educação, eu sempre estive em internatos chiques.

- Humm, mas Ka, mudando de água para vinho, como é Paris? Ouvi dizer que lá as grifes são muito chiques.

- São sim, lá tudo é muito lindo e chique. – disse sorridente.

- Um dia eu quero ir lá... – disse Sangô, sonhadora, olhando para cima com uma mão no queixo.

- Um dia eu te levo! – disse Kagome, fitando a amiga.

- Sério? Aii arigatouu* amiga! Te amo! – e se levantou e abraçou Kagome.

- De nada! Eu preciso ir lá em breve, então eu te levo. Vai ser só por um final de semana, mas vai dar tempo para nós fazermos umas comprinhas! – disse logo após soltar-se do abraço apertado.

- Kawaii* - disse feliz da vida.

Kagome só sorriu. Contou para ela muitas coisas, e se perguntava se deveria ter feito isso mesmo. Mas algo lhe dizia que podia confiar em Sangô.

E as duas continuaram conversando por um bom tempo, até perceberem que estava ficando tarde.

- Bom, vamos indo. Amanhã nós terminamos essa pesquisa. – disse Sangô guardando seu estojo e caderno na bolsa.

- Vamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Abriu a porta, ligou a luz da sala. Nem esperava mais ver seu irmão sentado em uma poltrona com o jornal a sua frente. Morava sozinho há anos. Sesshoumaru casara-se com Rin, e quem diria que a eterna menina fisgaria o coração frio de seu irmão?

Mas fisgou. E logo depois que Inuyasha começou a ajudar com os negócios da família, Sesshoumaru foi tomar conta da sede, em Kyoto, deixando a filial de Tóquio aos cuidados de Inuyasha. Foi por esse motivo que ele começou a cursar administração, mas já estava quase terminando seu curso.

- Feh... Tem que ter mais macarrão instantâneo... – resmungou, enquanto revirava o armário, que já estava um tanto vazio. – ACHEI! – e preparou o último. Pegou um prato e foi comer sentado na sacada. Lembrou-se das vezes em que ficava olhando o apartamento de Kikyou, e também lembrou de uma outra cena um tanto interessante.

_Estavam os dois na sacada. Inuyasha sentado no para-peito e Kikyou apenas em pé do lado dele. Olhavam o pôr-do-sol juntos._

_- Sabe, eu não acredito que você ficava me olhando da sacada... – disse Kikyou pensativa._

_- Mas eu ficava, e se não fosse a sacada, eu nunca teria te conhecido. – disse também pensativo._

_Ela o abraçou pelo lado de uma forma inesperada, que fez o hanyou desequilibrar-se e cair para dentro da sacada de costas._

_- Itaii... _

_Kikyou deitou-se em cima dele e sussurrou no seu ouvido._

_- Gomen ne, foi sem querer... – ele abriu um sorriso que logo foi apagado por um beijo apaixonado dela. Eles fizeram amor ali mesmo._

Sem perceber, ele já havia acabado de comer e uma lágrima solitária, descia pelo seu rosto fazendo cócegas. Limpou o seu rosto e olhou para o pôr do sol. A sua frente já não estava mais o prédio onde morava Kikyou, e sim outros prédios. E estava ali também, uma certa árvore, que agora já estava com algumas sakuras lhe enfeitando. Ainda não estava cheia de sakuras como deveria, mas em breve estaria, fazendo com que as suas lembranças, se tornassem mais fortes também nessa época do ano. Pois era um cheiro que nunca iria esquecer. Algo inesquecível. Assim como Kikyou.

Desceu da sacada e foi para o seu quarto. Agarrou o seu travesseiro onde afogou o seu choro...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Nos vemos amanhã, Tchau!

- Tchau! – disse Kagome saindo da faculdade.

Kagome decidiu que iria passear, conhecer bem a cidade da qual nunca teve chances de conhecer realmente.

Tomou uma condução até o centro da cidade. Olhou algumas lojinhas, mas nada ainda conseguia tirar-lhe de seus devaneios.

Sua vida mudou tanto em tão pouco tempo. Meses atrás ela não diria que agora teria amigos. E que estaria feliz e livre. Também pressentia que algo iria acontecer. Não sabia ao certo se seria bom ou ruim. Mas sabia que mexeria com os seus sentimentos. "Calma, deve ser só impressão sua, Aconteceu tanta coisa que agora você espera qualquer coisa...". Repetia para si mesma.

Andou tanto que não notou as horas passarem. Seus pensamentos à embriagavam tanto, que só agora percebeu que estava escuro. Resolveu voltar para casa.

..

Estava furioso. Corria como um maluco pela estrada. "Que diabos aquele cara pensa que está fazendo?" Parou com uma freada ao avistar o sinal vermelho. "Maldição! Quem ele pensa que é para rejeitar um contrato com a minha empresa? Ele está maluco por acaso? Não sabe que a Taisho's é a melhor empresa do ramo?"

-MALDIÇÃO! – gritou.

Acelerou o carro quando o sinal abriu. Talvez por algum acaso do destino a rua estivesse livre, então acelerou mais.

Uma moça de melenas negras, olhos castanhos que lembravam chocolate ao leite, atravessou a rua neste instante... Virou o rosto em direção ao carro que vinha e ficou paralisada. Apesar da luz forte do farol ela viu um anjo. Um anjo de cabelos prateados e olhos claros. Ele estava assustado. Mas tudo foi tão rápido. Ouviu uma freada intensa e um estrondo forte. Parecia ser tão perto...

Logo sentiu um baque forte em seu corpo, jogando-o a alguns metros. Aquilo doía demais. Sentiu algo molhado na sua testa. Abriu os olhos que se fecharam quando já não suportava as luzes dos faróis nos olhos e viu o mesmo anjo de novo. Ele era lindo, pôde agora comprovar que os olhos não eram exatamente claros, e sim âmbares. Duas avelãs a encarando. Será que ela estava no céu? Se soubesse que quando morreria, veria um anjo assim, já teria se matado a muito tempo.

Via que ele estava preocupado e a olhava muito. Queria dizer para ele que estava tudo bem e que não precisava se preocupar. Mas sua boca a traía. Ela não atendia aos seus comandos. Nem mesmo o seu corpo atendia. Seus olhos já estavam se fechando, e por mais que ela pedisse que eles continuassem abertos, para ela poder continuar a contemplar aquele anjo, eles a traíam igualmente a sua boca.

E eles se fecharam completamente. Levando embora o mar de chocolate ao leite que só se vê em fábricas de chocolate, e também levando embora a consciência da moça de melenas negras...

Continua...

**Que emoção! Ainda nem acredito que recebi 5 reviews -olhinhos brilhantis-.**

**Vamos as respostas: (cara eu to super empolgada)**

**Paty saori: **Tá gostando mesmo? Obrigada! É verdade viu, viver a sombra da irmã não é muito bom, mas calma. Não será assim para sempre. Você não imaginou que o encontro deles seria assim tão "forte" não é? Menina, Bota susto nisso! Isso que é encontro assustador hehe. Beijos e continua acompanhando.

**May-chan: **Ai, obrigada! agora eu sei que posso continuar postando e vai ter alguém para ler =). Ficou fofo mesmo? Obrigada! Bom ta ai o encontro deles, foi um susto duplo para o Inuyasha, e para Kazinha, nossa o.o! Não é todo dia que a gente é atropelada né u.ú. hehe. Pode deixar que agora eu não desanimo mais, beijão.

**Meyllin: **Vou continuar sim querida! agora que eu sei que eu tenho leitores -emoção- eu não vou mais parar não. Eu até tento me controlar e escrever menos pra fazer um suspensezinho, mas num consigo. Bom, continua acompanhando e ta ai mais um capítulo! Beijão!

**Nama: **Que bom que você gostou! Tenho a mesma opinião que a sua querida, mas todo mundo ficou reclamando, ninguém queria a Kikyou. Eu até ia fazer mais capítulos deles juntos mas resolvi pula a história. Agora para saber ao certo o que aconteceu depois daquela festa de aniver da Rin, só por flashback mesmo xD. Eu até acho a Kikyou legalzinha sabe, fiquei com um pouquinho de raiva dela no capítulo que ela tenta mata o Inuyasha, mas ta ok, ela ficou muito magoada e o que move aquele corpinho de barro é o ódio. Continua acompanhando tá? Beijão!

**Sanetoki-san: **Ai, emoção! Que bom que você vai ler! Eu até tenho vergonha dessa história, mas fico muito honrada de ter uma leitora como você! Olha, eu não tenho nada conta a Kikyou também não, mas o povo pede a cabeça dela, eu entrego e lavo as minhas mãos u.ú. Eu escrevo bem mesmo? Obrigada! -emoção de novo- E aposto que você já escrevia bem desde a primeira fic! Bom, o site comeu um pedaço da review, (ele tava com fome O.o) então continuando, Só por essas reviews eu não vou mais parar, pode deixar! E se for por mim você vai receber várias reviews em Desafiando Deus! Ai, e pode ser pentelha comigo sim! E reclamar também. Já que sou uma fracassada nesse negocio de escrever, preciso que alguém fique pegando no meu pé xD. tá ai o capitulo 5, beijos.

**Um favor para essa ficwriter fracassada? Deixe uma review!**

**Xingue, elogie, mas dê um sinal de vida!**

**Obrigada aos que estão gostando e um "prometo melhorar" aos que não estão!**

**Beijos**

**GUps.  
**


	6. Histórias O Baque parte II

**Oi pessoal. To aqui denovo =D. Gomen ne, dessa vez eu demorei um pouco mas já to postando!**

**Bom, acho que não preciso repetir o que é flashback e pensamentos, mas eu tenho que repetir que Inuyasha e cia não são meus e que essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.**

**ta ai mais um capitulo**

**beijão.**

Histórias - O baque (parte 2)

- Kikyou... – Inuyasha balbuciou ao ver a pessoa na frente de seu carro. Na mesma hora fincou o pé no freio, mas já era tarde demais.

Sentiu do seu carro o baque. O corpo dela voou a alguns metros do carro. Inuyasha rapidamente saiu do carro e parou perto do corpo dela. Ajoelhou-se e viu que ela ainda estava um pouco consciente. Começou a analisá-la, para ver se havia algum ferimento grave.

Arranhões e cortes, o maior corte talvez fosse o da testa, que provavelmente se abriu quando o corpo dela bateu no chão. Também tinha uma perna quebrada, um osso exposto.

Voltou a encará-la. Se kikyou não estivesse morta, poderia dizer que aquela criatura que estava ali deitada era a sua amada. Sentiu um aperto no coração, algo inexplicável. Não sabia se aquilo que sentiu era saudade de Kikyou, ou tristeza por ver aquela moça, machucada.

Mas agora sabia da onde vinha o cheiro que andava sentindo, mesmo que ali ele não estivesse tão evidente, por causa do cheiro metálico de sangue, aquele cheirinho de sakuras, um tanto mais doce que o normal, ainda estava forte quando ela estava bem perto.

Percebeu o momento exato em que ela perdeu a consciência, quando a mesma amoleceu-se e fechou os olhos. Mas a sua respiração estava controlada e seus batimentos cardíacos também, o que deixou ele um pouco mais aliviado.

"O problema agora é levá-la para um hospital. Não posso mexer ou essa fratura na perna pode piorar. Vou chamar uma ambulância."

Nesse instante algumas pessoas já tinham se aproximado horrorizadas. Não pelo fato do atropelamento em si, mas sim porque um osso exposto nunca foi, e nem será uma visão agradável.

- Moshi moshi. É do hospital?... Por favor, uma ambulância aqui em... – e explicou o lugar e a situação.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Traumatismo craniano leve, fratura na perna direita e cortes. Ela terá alta assim que tivermos certeza de que o traumatismo não deixará seqüelas. – disse o médico, olhando uma ficha.

- Tudo bem, eu posso vê-la? – perguntou Inuyasha estralando os dedos, devido ao nervosismo.

- Sim senhor, mas tem que ser breve. Ela já acordou, mas deve permanecer em repouso. Você deve avisar a família dela. – disse o médico colocando a ficha em um balcão. – Vamos, por aqui..

- É o que eu pretendo quando souber quem é ela... – sussurrou Inuyasha para si mesmo, tão baixo que não pôde ser ouvido pelo médico.

Inuyasha foi obrigado a usar uma daquelas máscaras de médico. Por isso só os seus olhos eram visíveis em sua face.

Ele se aproximou do leito. Kagome olhava distraidamente para a sua mão, onde havia alguns arranhões, até ouvir uma voz ao seu lado:

- Você está bem? – imediatamente Kagome virou o rosto em direção ao hanyou.

Terceira vez que se encaravam. Ele pensava ver Kikyou. "Idiota, óbvio que não é Kikyou, ela morreu."

Ela pensava ver um anjo. "Retardada, anjos não existem, e se existissem não estariam aqui do meu lado me olhando".

- Quem é você? – depois de um silêncio que pareceu uma eternidade, Inuyasha resolveu perguntar. O sentido da pergunta era diferente para os dois, tanto que a resposta dela não foi o que ele queria ouvir.

- A pessoa que você atropelou? – "O cara me atropela e fica perguntando quem sou eu? No mínimo pirou. Ta certo que eu também pirei achando que ele era um anjo, mas eu tenho desculpa ok, eu bati a cabeça.".

- Não sua idiota, qual o seu nome. – "Seu idiota, tava esperando que ela dissesse - Oi Inuyasha, sou eu Kikyou-"?

"Melhor ligar para a família dela."

- Aff... Kagome Higurashi. – disse ela bufando. "Quem esse metido pensa que é para me chamar de idiota?"

- O QUE? – Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e não conseguiu conter o grito de exclamação.

- O QUE O QUÊ? – Kagome assustou-se e gritou também. "Esse idiota está me deixando nervosa, porque ele consegue fazer isso comigo?" "Eu sempre fui muito calma...".

- O que... Higurashi... Kikyou... Ai meu Deus... – Inuyasha não conseguiu formular uma frase. Novamente, mais um ficara chocado com o fato. Kagome como sempre entendeu o que ele estava pensando e disse:

- Ok, ok. No mínimo é mais outro amigo da Kikyou. – essa parte disse mais para si mesma do que para ele. – Escuta, sou Kagome Higurashi, irmã mais nova de Kikyou. Eu sei que somos parecidas, mas eu não sou ela ok? – Kagome disparou. Já não estava mais suportando o fato de que todo mundo ficava chocado quando via ela. "Pow, não tenho culpa de ter a cara dela, mas será que alguém poderia me deixar ser a Kagome?"

Inuyasha, que antes tinha uma expressão de surpresa, agora passou a ter uma expressão fria e distante. Como já sabia o número da casa de Kagome, pegou o celular, saiu do quarto. Quando fora, resolveu ligar.

- Moshi moshi...

- Moshi moshi – uma voz feminina e familiar. Nana.

- Ah, oi Nana, como vai? – "melhor prepara o terreno". – Aqui é o Inuyasha...

- Oi Inuyasha, vou muito bem e você?

- Err.. Nana, estou com um probleminha e preciso de sua ajuda, alias um problema que lhe diz respeito.

- Ah, em que posso ajudar?

- Err... Acho que atropelei a sua filha, Kagome.

- Ai meu Deus do céu, ela está bem? Em que hospital vocês estão? Como isso aconteceu? Ai meu Deus.....

- Calma Nana. Ela está bem, mas vai ter que ficar aqui algum tempo. – tentou tranqüiliza-la – Estamos no Hospital Central de Tóquio e preciso que a senhora venha para cá para preencher a ficha dela.

- Ah sim estou indo agora mesmo.

- Ah, Arigatou. Estou esperando a senhora.

- Ja ne.

- Ja ne.

Desligou o celular. Para ele era como se a cena se repetisse. Mas dessa vez Kagome não desmaiou, não tomou soro e nem seu avô iria buscá-la. Mas ele estava aqui, e alguém que lembrava muito Kikyou também.

Minutos depois...

Alguém encostou em seu braço. "Quem ousa tirar-me de meus devaneios?" (n/a: eu sempre quis dizer isso D: ).

- Ah, Nana.

- Onde ela está?- perguntou a Nana, um tanto ansiosa. – Eu já preenchi a ficha...

- Está naquele quarto ali. – e apontou uma porta, mas avisou antes que ela entrasse. – Mas tem que esperar o médico autorizar e também usar aquelas máscaras. – "Também não sei por que essa merda, ela nem ta na UTI nem nada, e ta tão acordada que já gritou no meu ouvido...".

- Vou chamá-lo. – disse Nana retirando-se. Ela só ficaria calma quando visse Kagome bem.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sentiu alguém tocando a sua testa. Abriu os olhos devagar, e viu a sua mãe.

- Desculpa filha, te acordei?

- Ah mãe, que bom que está aqui.

- O que aconteceu meu anjo? Inuyasha me contou, mas eu quero ouvir de você. – perguntou Nana.

- Quem é Inuyasha? – então Kagome, ao falar esse nome lembrou do marido de Kikyou, mas o que ele tinha a ver com essa história?

- Foi ele que te atropelou meu anjo, e por uma grande coincidência, ele era o marido de Kikyou... – disse Nana.

**Respondendo as reviews -emoção denovo-**

**Bibi:** Obrigada, ta ai mais um capítulo, espero que goste, beijos

**Mari: **Oi xará! Obrigada pela força, eu não vou mais desanimar não, agora que eu sei que tenho leitoras eu vou tentar dar o meu melhor pra essa fic, Beijão

**May-chan: **Obrigada, concordo com você, por enquanto não tem o que odiar na Kikyou dessa estória. tá ai mais um capítulo, e desculpa a demora.

**Meyllin: **Até que enfim né? xD tá ai mais um capitulo, beijão

**Miih. : **Miih querida você por aqui! -que emoção- ! pra mim é uma honra vc lendo a minha humilde fic. tá gostando? nossa, to feliz demais! tomara que continue gostando! Ah, eu não vi isso. Pernelongos?? pensei que eles só gostassem do meu sangue amargo o.o! eles vivem aqui me assassinando, mas eu já tenho um truque pra eles não secarem o meu sangue. (eu fico mexendo a perna, e consequentemente mexe todo o corpo inton eles nem conseguem para em mim xD) E o inu emo? gostasse ? shuahsuahs, sinceramente eu acho que ficou fofinho ele ouvindo aerosmith xD! e a kahzinha, bem a personalidade dela ainda nao ficou clara pq todo mundo vive vendo a kikyou nela, ou seja a coitada nem consegue ser ela mesma ¬¬°, mas em breve vc descobre a dela =D. Bom falei demais já, beijão e obrigada pelos elogios (G: ela nem merece [GUps: cala a boca]) ja ne ;*

**Bom vou indo**

**Espero que continuem acompanhando essa humilde fic**

**Onegai, façam a Gege feliz! Deixe uma review'zinha!**

**Gege agradece**

**Beijão**

**GUps.  
**


	7. Juntos?

Sábado.

Andava devagar. As muletas tanto ajudavam como atrapalhavam. Aquele gesso parecia ter uns dez quilos, e aquele ser observando cada passo que dava era simplesmente irritante. "Cadê o cara super romântico e fofo?" Kagome, ao saber que ele era o marido de Kikyou, estranhou bastante. Pelas expressões e pelo jeito, nunca iria conseguir imaginar ele sendo fofo, romântico, ou ao menos normal. Parecia que ele vivia emburrado e sempre odiando a situação.

Inuyasha se sentia um tanto culpado. Mas também não foi culpa dele e nem dela. Mas ele queria dizer que a culpa era mais dela do que dele, mas isso não diminuía nem um pouco o sentimento de culpa que ele tinha, ao vê-la de muletas. E não se perdoaria se talvez, tivesse acontecido algo pior. Fora que adorava o fato de olhar Kagome e ver Kikyou nela. Mas nunca admitiria nenhuma das duas coisas.

Chegando ao carro, ele abriu a porta traseira e ajudou-a a sentar.

- Arigatou... – ela murmurou ao sentar-se. Ele rapidamente guardou as muletas e entrou no carro.

Dirigiram-se para casa, e Nana os esperava. Obviamente Nana só saiu do hospital por insistência de Kagome, e porque deveria cuidar de alguns afazeres da casa.

Durante todo o percurso, nenhum dos dois proferiu uma palavra.

"Interessante, essa garota quase não fala"... Kikyou falava pelos cotovelos. Quando estava triste, porém não abria a boca. Mas nos momentos felizes e no dia-a-dia sempre havia assunto para ela.

Ao passar por uma rua, onde havia várias e grandes árvores de sakuras, por pequeno instante Inuyasha fechou os olhos e inspirou o perfume, que era um tanto inebriante. Isso não passou despercebido para a garota.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lembranças. Aquela casa não mudou muito desde a última vez em que ele esteve ali. Mas as lembranças eram fortes.

Não que ele não gostasse das lembranças, as amava. Porém como diz o ditado, tudo que é demais faz mal. E essa casa... Aquela **garota**... Já era demais para o coração dele.

- Sente-se aqui minha filha. – disse Nana. – Você também Inuyasha, vou passar um café para vocês.

- Não será necessário, eu já estou indo. – disse Inuyasha voltando para a porta.

- Inuyasha, fique. – o tom de Nana foi baixo, calmo, mas totalmente autoritário. Inuyasha não deveria contrária-la. Era para o seu próprio bem.

- Está bem, você me convenceu. – sentou-se em uma poltrona bem a frente de Kagome. Nana foi para a cozinha.

Kagome olhava o seu gesso. Aquilo era estranho para quem nunca fraturou um osso. Mas deveria acostumar-se, pois ficaria com aquele gesso por algum tempo.

Inuyasha cruzou os braços no peito e pôs-se a admirar o pequeno vasinho de plantas que havia na mesinha de centro. Parecia tão interessante...

Kagome, já impaciente por ficar sentada esperando resolveu levantar, mas o simples movimento na tentativa de levantar-se, fez Inuyasha falar e ela sentar novamente assustada.

- Não se levante. – ele disse, sem parar de olhar para o vasinho de plantas. O tom era sério e parecia ameaçador.

"Nossa, ta todo mundo assustador hoje..." Pensou Kagome.

Alguns minutos depois Nana chega com uma bandeja.

- Aqui está. – colocou a bandeja a frente de Inuyasha oferecendo um café, ele pegou e murmurou um agradecimento.

Kagome já servida, vendo a mãe sentar-se na outra poltrona disse:

- É, acho que perdi alguns dias na faculdade... Logo no início do ano... – voltou a falar depois de uma pausa – Não vai ser muito legal pegar ônibus com essas muletas e esse gesso. Mas não tenho escolha...

- Tem sim querida. Inuyasha vai levá-la enquanto precisar. – disse Nana calma, tomando seu cafezinho.

- O QUÊ? – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu disse que o Inuyasha vai levar você, querida. – tomou mais um gole do café e voltou a falar. – Não foi ele que te atropelou? Devia pelo menos ajudá-la. E vocês também estudam na mesma faculdade, estou enganada Inuyasha?

- Er... não. – disse, por fim largando-se no sofá.

Óbvio que ele queria ela perto, e óbvio também que queria ela longe. Queria perto porque ela lembrava Kikyou, e longe pelo mesmo motivo.

Ela pensou parecido. Queria e não queria ele perto, mesmo que fosse só o trajeto de casa para faculdade e vice-versa. Ela queria conhecê-lo melhor, pois quando soube a história dele e de Kikyou, ela ficou um tanto impressionada com o amor que ele tinha por Kikyou. E aquela história era como um conto de fadas triste, onde não existia um "felizes para sempre", mas aparentemente existia um príncipe.

Que a partir do momento que o viu, estava transformando-se em um sapo.

- Feh, já que não tem jeito... – disse Inuyasha ao levantar-se. – Estou indo – Andou até a porta, mas parou e virou-se para dizer:

- Hey, **garota**. – ela o encarou, um tanto irritada pela forma dele a chamar. – Seis e meia. Esteja pronta. - virou-se para Nana. – Até mais Nana.

E saiu batendo a porta.

- Ora... Para quê tão cedo?... – murmurou Kagome para o vento.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Segunda-feira.

"Pontual.. Interessante." Pensou Inuyasha ao ver Kagome sentada na calçadinha do prédio. Segurava as muletas e a mochila, que... "Parece um carnaval com tantos chaveirinhos...".

Ela, logo que viu o carro parado, tratou de levantar-se. Encaixou as muletas embaixo do braço e logo se xingou mentalmente, ao ver que havia se esquecido de colocar a mochila nas costas. Logo Inuyasha já estava do seu lado, pegando a sua mochila e dirigindo-se ao carro.

Com o carro já em movimento, Inuyasha olhou rapidamente para o pequeno aparelho de som no carro e lembrou-se de ouvir alguma coisa. "Provavelmente vou irritá-la com a música, já que essas garotas de hoje em dia só gostam dessas músicas românticas, apesar de que esse rock aqui é um tanto romântico.. Ah deixa pra lá.. Vamos ver o que ela vai fazer..".

Ligou o som e fitou a garota ao seu lado, esperando, talvez, alguma coisa que ela fizesse que demonstrasse seu desagrado. Esperava que acontecesse o mesmo, pois ele adoraria um Deja vu.

_- Ah, Inuyasha, desliga logo essa música! – disse Kikyou, ainda com os olhos na estrada e mãos no volante. – Esse rock romântico é muito meloso, não que eu não goste de coisas românticas, mas essa rockzinho é chato..._

_- Feh... – desligou o som e cruzou os braços._

_Ela parou o carro quando o sinal fechou, e inclinou-se para dar um beijo apaixonado nele..._

Assustou-se um pouco, quando ela ainda olhava a paisagem que passava pela janela, tranqüila, enquanto rolava apenas o início da música, o solo de guitarra. Faz quanto tempo mesmo que ele não ouvia tais rocks românticos? Ah, sim. Faz uns seis anos...

Assustou-se mais ainda, ao perceber que além de distraída, a garota começou a mexer os lábios, juntamente com o início da voz do cantor, provando que ela conhecia a letra...

Então ela fazia parte o pequeno grupo que gostava daquele tipo de rock...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quarta-feira.

"Maldição, maldição, mil vezes maldição...". Pensou Inuyasha quando o professor lhe fez uma pergunta, da qual ele, sinceramente, não fazia idéia do que se tratava.

Ele apenas continuou mudo, encarando o professor. Não demorou muito para o professor perceber, que o jovem não sabia a resposta, e logo procurou o próximo _alvo._

- Aposto que essa você não tinha idéia do que era... Hanyou. – ouviu, ao longe, -essas palavras em tom baixo- apenas para ele ouvir; do outro canto da sala. "Maldito Naraku...". Aquela maneira chula de tratar um meio-youkai já não chegava aos ouvidos há tempos.

Ele já havia se esquecido disso, mas sempre tinha alguém para lembrá-lo. Ele era um Hanyou. Embora já houvesse leis, que puniam os que usavam de preconceito, ele teria de mover vários processos, porque não eram poucos os que o tratavam daquela forma. Então melhor esquecer. Talvez nunca estivesse acostumado com isso...

Algumas horas depois...

- Itaii... – reclamou Kagome, ao bater a perna engessada na porta do carro.

- **Garota** idiota, Kikyou não era tão desastrada. – disse ele, sem notar que estava comparando Kagome com Kikyou.

No segundo depois ela parou de se mexer, ficou imóvel, apenas seu rosto se virou em direção a ele. O rosto dela, sempre alegre, tornou-se frio e distante.

- Não me chame de **garota**, muito menos de idiota. E desculpe-me por bater minha perna no seu carro. – Ela não mencionou o fato dele ter comparado-a com Kikyou.

O dia dela também não tinha sido fácil, várias vezes durante a conversa com Sangô e Miroku, eles, "sem querer" a chamaram de Kikyou. E sempre tentavam comparar os atos dela com o da falecida irmã. Kagome já estava de saco cheio daquilo, não agüentava mais ser comparada com outra pessoa a todo instante.

Quando enfim, ele estacionou o carro, pôde sentir o cheiro salgado das lágrimas da garota. Porém antes de fazer qualquer coisa, ela já tinha descido do carro...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Olá!**

**Aqui estou eu de novo, gomen ne a demora!**

**Por isso fiz um capítulo maiorzinho. E quero agora a opinião de vocês em duas coisinhas:**

**Vocês querem capítulos maiores ou menores?**

**E agora a mais importante:**

**Eu to com um projeto de uma nova fic, baseada na novela Duas Caras, alguém lembra?**

**Mas é só baseada no golpe do Ferraço, em que ele leva todo o dinheiro da família da Maria Paula, mas ai eu usarei nossos queridos personagens, Rin&Sesshoumaru!**

**Mas ai fica a critério de vocês, se quiserem que eu poste a fic ainda nesse mês, haverá uma certa demora a cada capitulo. Se eu posta no outro mês, ou ainda no próximo, eu não vou demorar tanto porque já terei escrito vários capítulos. **

**Então o que me dizem?**

**Vamos as reviews.**

**Quero agradecer o carinho de todas, e sempre que puder vou responder todas as reviews.**

**Bibi: **Obrigada, ta ai mais um capítulo Beijão!

**May-chan: **Oii ! que bom que gostou do capítulo! É querida, parece que teremos várias emoções durante o tempo em que ele levar a Kah pra faculdade, quem sabe numa dessas eles se beijam? Ihhhh falei demais.. Beijos da autora que tumen te adora \õ.

**Rei Eve Kovik: **Primeiro encontro estranho ne? Haha, digno de K&I não acha? xD Obrigada pelos elogios, eu to tentando manter a fic nos eixos... Espero que continue gostando Beijos!

**Miih.** : Oii Miih querida! Então, você riu com eles? Haha, confesso que quando escrevi eu não ri, mas depois revisando eu ri, hahah. Magina alguém liga te dizendo "Atropelei a sua filha" Você tem um ataque do coração! Eu pelo menos teria u.ú. Mas como você verá nesse capitulo que eu to postando agora, a Nana não é uma mãe normal o.o!

Ahn e a reação da Kah, bom, foi normalzinho sabe, só que ela tipo, fico idealizando ele como um cara muito romântico, fofo(coisa que ele é, só que por enquanto ele acha que ainda ama a Kikyou), pq querendo ou não ele casou com a Kikyou mesmo sabendo que ela ia morrer.

Ah e os pernelongos? Cheirinho de queimado? MENINA FAZ UM CHURRAS DE PERNELONGO PRA NÓS, eu prefiro bem passado \õ

Mereço não, quem merece é você querida, tão simpática e fofa, podia até se achar por escrever tão bem, mas nem é,

Por isso eu amo você, minha ficwritter predileta =)

Beijão e pls, favorzinho pra Gege, da sua opinião nas perguntinhas ali de cima. Sua opinião vai conta muito na minha decisão. Cuide-se =*

**Fernanda: **Que bom que gostou! Vai ter continuação sim querida, ainda vai rolar muita coisa. Beijão.

**Sayra-sama: **Espero que continue acompanhando, ta ai mais um capítulo, Beijão!

**Sanetoki-san: **Oii querida! Agora quem não pode mais fala nada do braço lá da sua fic sou eu u.ú.

Ahn tu riu? Hahaha, eu sempre tento por humor neles.

Gomen demora, mas ta ai mais um capitulo, beijão querida e cuide-se!

**Sra. Taaisho: **Oii, que bom que está gostando, eu cada vez estou gostando mais de escrever, quando eu sei que tem queridas leitoras como você! Beijão e até o próximo capítulo

**É isso pessoal, quanto mais reviews, mais vontade eu tenho de escrever, então se mandarem várias reviews eu vou escrever cada vez mais!**

**Gente, nesse carnaval, usem camisinha e deixem uma reviewzinha pra Gege onegai?**

**Beijão**

**GUps.**


	8. Lágrimas e Planos

Não, isso não iria ficar assim. Ele não ia deixá-la sair assim de seu carro sem explicar o porquê dela ter ficado triste, a ponto de chorar. Não que ele se importasse tanto assim com a garota, mas talvez ela tivesse ficado triste por causa dele, e ele também não era um sem-coração.

Não entendia o porquê, mas queria muito que ela não chorasse e sim que ela mostrasse um lindo sorriso alegre, que ele realmente ainda não viu. Será que ela não tinha motivos para sorrir alegre? Ele não sabia. Mas iria descobrir, de uma forma ou outra.

Saiu de seu carro, e foi ao encontro da garota que agora, estava andando devagar com suas muletas, em direção ao prédio.

Kagome, ao sentir uma mão quente em seu ombro –que estava desnudo por causa da blusa de alcinha- parou. Suas lágrimas, que antes estavam ainda nos olhos, já se encontravam rolando pelo seu rosto. Elas não pararam de cair, mas ela não emitiu nenhum som. Esperou que ele falasse o que queria falar com ela.

- Er... Kagome. – ele a chamou baixinho, e ela pode ouvir. Mas não falou nada, como se consentisse para que ele continuasse a falar. Ele não tirou a mão de seu ombro, ao contrário disso, ele apertou. Como uma forma de consolo.

- Por que... Er.. Por que está chorando? – ele não sabia. Ela também não.

- Não... Sei.... – disse num sussurro entrecortado por um soluço.

Ela não sabia o real porque de chorar nesse momento. Sabia sim, que todos estavam fazendo algo ruim para com ela. Ela era frágil, pequena, e sofria. Sempre se fez de forte e prometeu que não choraria, no dia em que foi embora para a Europa com seu pai. Talvez agora, estivesse derramando as lágrimas que não chorou no enterro de seu pai, ou até pudesse estar chorando as lágrimas pela morte de sua irmã que mal conheceu. Mas não sabia por que estava chorando agora. Justo na frente daquele _baka_ insensível.

Ele, sem pensar nenhuma vez, andou até a frente dela e a puxou para um abraço, e encostou sua bochecha nas melenas negras e cheirosas. Pode sentir a demonstração de dor vindo da garota, que agora soluçava contra seu peito. Uma imensa tristeza, e vontade de chorar tomaram conta de si, mas a vontade de ver um sorriso naquele lindo rosto foi muito maior.

Ela chorou como nunca havia chorado na vida, e seu coração lhe dizia que estava tudo bem chorar ali. Ela sentiu-se confortada por aqueles fortes braços que a envolviam, e a apertavam. Não de uma forma lasciva, mas sim como uma demonstração de afeto e consolo.

Ele deixou que ela chorasse tudo que precisasse, e quando sentiu que ela não mais soluçava sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Desculpe... Por tudo.

Kagome levantou seu rosto para olhar aqueles lindos olhos âmbares, e novamente lhe veio a idéia de estar vendo um anjo, um anjo lindo e carinhoso, disposto a distribuir amor e afeto.

Por alguns instantes se fitaram. Ela com os olhos vermelhos, e o rosto sem nenhuma expressão, e ele com o rosto sereno e calmo.

Logo Inuyasha tirou a mochila das costas de Kagome, jogou na sua própria, pegou as muletas com uma mão e a pegou no colo com a outra. Ela assustou-se, mas logo entendeu e deixou-se ser levada.

Quando entraram na parte coberta do prédio logo começou a cair uma chuva, não muito forte, mas suficiente para molhá-los.

E sem nenhuma palavra, ele a deixou na porta do prédio e se foi, mas antes de descer os poucos degraus virou-se para trás, para fita-la novamente. Logo após ver um pequeno sorriso nos lábios da garota chorosa, desceu, agora mostrando o seu próprio sorriso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cada dia que passava, as sakuras preenchiam as paisagens de Tóquio. Inuyasha estava olhando algumas árvores de sakuras ao longe, quando sentiu um cheiro conhecido. Imediatamente virou seu rosto em direção a porta do prédio e viu uma Kagome, desajeitada, caminhar devagar de encontro ao carro. Ele se apressou em chegar até ela. Pegou a mochila e as muletas, colocou no banco traseiro e depois fechou a porta do carro quando ela entrou.

Deu a volta no carro, sentou-se e fechou a porta. Ele não ia tocar naquele assunto. Mas não seria ele a iniciar aquela conversa .

- Inuyasha, preciso te dizer algo. – ela estava um pouco insegura, mas continuou antes que ele respondesse qualquer coisa. – Obrigada.

Ela estava agradecendo, por tudo. Mesmo ele às vezes sendo rude, mesmo tendo conheci-o há tão pouco tempo, ela já não se via mais indo para a faculdade, sem ouvir aqueles lindos rock melosos e vendo aquele ser tão bonito. Na verdade já se acostumara com esse temperamento defensivo.

Estava agradecendo principalmente, por ele ter abraçado-a quando ela necessitou de colo. Por ter feito algo que nunca ninguém fez por ela. Todos esperavam que ela fosse forte, que superasse todos os medos sozinha sem derramar uma lágrima. Mas ele a consolou, e não pediu nada em troca.

- Pelo quê? – ele disse sem demonstrar muita emoção na voz. Claro, ele entendeu o que ela quis dizer, mas queria ouvir dela, o que ela entendia sobre aquilo.

Ela estava enganada. Ele não pediu abertamente, mas queria muito algo em troca. Um sorriso alegre, que poderia ser muito lindo, quando o rosto dela não estivesse vermelho pelas lágrimas.

- Você sabe... – ela ficou sem jeito, e apelou tentando mudar fazê-lo esquecer dessa pergunta. – Espero que o que aconteceu ontem, não chegue aos ouvidos de ninguém.

"Oh, ela quer manter sob sigilo umas lágrimas tolas...".

- Está bem, vamos. – Mal terminou de falar, girou a ignição e dirigiu em direção à faculdade.

As aulas transcorreram normais, a não ser pela mente de um hanyou, que vagava em outra sala no mesmo prédio.

"O que acontecerá quando ela tirar o gesso e puder locomover-se sozinha?...".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No fim da aula...

Sangô sai de sua sala calmamente e vai em direção ao prédio de medicina. De lá saem muitas pessoas, alguns deles até de jaleco branco. Ela abre um sorriso quando vê um rosto conhecido vindo ao seu encontro.

- Oi meu amor. – Miroku dá um selinho nela.

- Oi, como foi a aula?

- Ah, hoje nós vimos um pouco sobre o coração.

- Vocês pegaram um coração de verdade na mão?

- Sim.

- ECAA que nojo.

Miroku ri e depois pergunta.

- Vamos de ônibus?

- Não hoje eu trouxe o carro do papai. Vamos?

- Vamos...

Os dois vão em direção ao estacionamento. Kagome e Inuyasha estavam entrando no carro, e Inuyasha ajudou Kagome a sentar.

Uma curiosa Sangô para de andar quando tem uma grande idéia.

- O que foi Sangôzinha? Porque parou de andar? – um outro curioso Miroku pergunta.

- Mi, eu tive uma idéia..... Não, uma GRANDE idéia – os olhinhos brilhantes dela não param de olhar um Audi A5 preto passar pelo portão da faculdade.

- Qual?

- O que você acha de nós juntarmos um casalzinho? .. Diz que sim vai... Diz que sim.. SIIIMMM?

- Ta, ta.. Quem?

- O Inuyasha e a Kagome...

Um pequeno sorriso pervertido brota nos lábios de Miroku...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Oi pessoal!(eu sei que demorei, mas ta ai um capitulo fresquinho para vocês).**

**Sabe como é que é ne, começou as aulas.. e a Gege ta atolada de livros pra ler, fora que Gege tem que estudar ne =(**

**Ansim, peço desculpas por não fazer capítulos maiores, eu ando meio atarefada... mas tumen não quero deixar vocês sem capitulo.. inton eu faço menorzinhos por enquanto, mas prometo melhora ;)**

**Vamos as reviews:**

**May-chan**: tumen fiquei com pena da kahzinha, ela non precisava disso mesmo, no começo ela até tinha gostado de ficar com os amigos da irmã... mas agora ela ta vendo o lado ruim da história.

Veremos quando vai acontecer o beijo, eu acho tumen que vai ser pq ele confundiu...

Ta ai mais um capitulo! Beijão!

**Agome-chan**: Oii! Gostou mesmo? Que bom! Prometo tentar melhorar mais ainda! Tens razão, ela não merece ser comparada assim, eles mal conhecem ela... tumen acho que se sair beijo vai ser pq ele confundiu.. eu acho que vai demora pra ele gostar dela por ela ser mesmo a kahzinha... bom ta ai mais um capitulo, Beijão!

**NAMA**: Eu num fiz mais mesmo pq perderia a qualidade, já que eu to estudando e fazendo muitas coisas, então to com pouco tempo pra botar o tico e o teco a funcionar..

Que bom que estas gostando! Ta ai mais um capitulo, beijão!

**Mari**: Oi xará! É, ta pequeno mas com o tempo eu vou aumentando.. que bom que estas gostando, prometo melhorar mais! Beijão!

**Miih**: Oii! Obrigada pela opinião! A fic ta indo sabe.. vou fazer mais uns capítulos e depois postar =). E se depender de mim, você vai rir muito daqui pra frente.. nha mas non fica triste, eles ainda se agarrarão... bom vamos ver o que você vai achar sobre o que o Inu fez pra Kah não ficar tristinha =)

Então fica combinado o churras okeys, eu levo as cocas o catchup e a maionese e a minha raquete e tu entra com os pernelongos e os petiscos :D nhaa linda, você é demais! Super simpática e fofa, non tem como não amar!Beijão Amo tu!

Fernanda: como você viu nesse capitulo non ficou assim =) Eu fiquei com dó da Kah, mas veremos se o plano da Sangô e do Miroku vai dar certo! Ah e o negocio da camisinha? Nhá as meninas não usam mas os meninos sim e não custa nada levar na bolsa, vai que eles esquecem? =) Até o próximo, beijão.

**É isso people, beijão, até o próximo capitulo.**

**E sobre a fic que mencionei no capitulo anterior, ela esta indo de vento em poupa aqui no pc e logo estará no fanfic ^^**

**Cuidem-se e voltem vivas para lerem a minha fic**

**Não esqueçam das reviews**

**Amo vcs**

**GUps.**


	9. Side History Kagome Higurashi

**Só avisando people, esse é apenas um side history.**

**Claro, se alguém quer começar a entender a personalidade da Kah, pode ler aqui.**

**Qualquer hora dessas serei obrigada a fazer um side history do Inu, e eu sei que vocês vão gostar ^^!**

**Ah eu me esqueci nos outros mas nesse eu tive a infelicidade de lembrar.**

**O Inuyasha e cia não são meus, mas pode ter certeza que nos meus benditos sonhos são!**

**To com cara de alguém que vá ganhar algum dinheiro com isso? Não ne? Então já sabem ;)**

**Agora , boa leitura.**

Side History

Kagome Higurashi.

Eu sei, às vezes é difícil expressarmos sentimentos com gestos, e provavelmente muito mais com palavras. Eu não diria que sou uma pessoa perfeita, muito pelo contrário. Busco melhoras, mas nunca a perfeição. Já decidi que não sou digna de ser perfeita. O que vou contar é apenas um pequeno e pobre resumo da minha vida. Vida que não consigo mais acreditar que tenha sido uma.

Esses dias abri a janela de meu quarto, e olhei algumas pessoas na janela acenando. Pus-me a lembrar do dia em que fui embora. Posso afirmar com convicção que aquilo ainda me atinge, e mexe comigo.

Claro, minha vida não foi baseada em um romance da Jane Austen, ou um filme de Hollywood. Muitas coisas fogem das regras, e eu gosto disso. Gosto de fugir das regras, apesar de morrer de medo das consequências. E não me chame de covarde, pois tenho certeza de que não fui a única adolescente que deu para trás em um plano de fuga no meio do caminho. Quem nunca teve medo; quem nunca errou; quem nunca sonhou com um príncipe encantado que atire a primeira coisa que encontrar!

Saber que não estou sozinha no mesmo barco às vezes ajuda, não é? Ajuda a aceitar as perdas, sufocar o medo e conformar-se de que não há esperanças.

No dia em que fui embora de Tóquio, eu acredito ter deixado as minhas esperanças aqui, nesta cidade, neste país. Kikyou... Às vezes me bate uma tristeza por não ter crescido ao seu lado, por não ter visto escolher a profissão mais honrada. Queria ter a visto vestindo um jaleco branco e cuidando de criancinhas doentes. Queria ter visto ela casando-se com Inuyasha, ter lhes desejado votos de felicidade... Mas não pude.

Hoje convivo com o rosto dela estampado no espelho e nos porta-retratos. Vivo com as lembranças amargas de anos de internato e da última vez que a vi...

Duas mãos. Mais a minha davam três mãos. Eu abanava minha mãozinha freneticamente, tentando mostrar um último sorriso –forçado- para minha família, enquanto o carro se afastava.

Era a última coisa que eu me lembrava de Tóquio.

Eu era muito, muito nova. Tanto que as outras coisas, que aconteceram antes e depois, eu só tinha flashes de recordação. Mas aquele dia, em que eu me despedi de minha família, eu me lembro perfeitamente.

Eram umas 08h30min da manhã, quando eu acordo assustada, com um barulho forte. Tava calor, por isso eu desci da cama, e nem me preocupei em calçar as pantufas de coelhinho. Fui indo em direção à cozinha, mas no caminho eu já ouvia gritos. E um choro.

Parei na porta da cozinha assustada, eu nunca tinha visto algo parecido. Meu pai estava em pé, de costas pra mim, gritando com minha mãe. Ela estava em pé do outro lado da mesa, chorando silenciosamente.

Uma cadeira estava toda quebrada no chão, assim como alguns copos. Kikyou, minha irmãzinha, estava chorando sentada no canto da cozinha, ainda de pijama.

Os sons de choro eram dela e não da minha mãe.

Mas como toda criança normal, quando eu via alguém chorar eu chorava também. Então logo as lágrimas estavam no meu olho e os soluços nascendo.

Não demorou muito para minha mãe perceber que eu estava na porta e olhar diretamente para mim, na época eu não sabia distinguir, mas hoje sei que seus olhos estavam cheio de medo e amargura.

Meu pai, logo que percebeu que minha mãe olhava para trás dele, virou-se e me encarou um tanto assustado, talvez porque não queria que eu o visse gritando com minha mãe.

- Kikyou, por favor, ajude a arrumar as malas de Kagome... E ponha uma roupa decente nela. – o choro da minha mãe aumentou e agora eu já ouvia soluços vindo dela.

- P-p-porquê.. Eu n-não quero q-que ela vá embora... – Kikyou conseguiu falar tais palavras em meio ao choro.

- E-eu não q-quero ir embora papai... – eu já chorava de soluçar. Eu ainda não estava entendendo muito bem, mas parecia que tudo ficaria ruim, então as lágrimas já não só saiam por ver minha mãe e Kikyou chorar, e sim porque, inconscientemente, sabia que a minha vida que era feliz e boa, iria mudar, e pra pior.

- Agora. – o tom baixo e sério dele, sempre me causou arrepios. Kikyou também conhecia esse tom, e imediatamente levantou-se, pegou na minha mãozinha e fomos para o nosso quarto.

Chegando lá nos abraçamos forte, chorando muito. Claro que eu chorava sem saber exatamente o porque, mas creio que Kikyou já estava começando a saber, até porque ela ouviu a briga deles.

Nos soltamos depois de um tempo, e ela foi abrir o nosso guarda-roupa. Pegou uma das nossas mochilas de viagem, e colocou tudo o que achava que deveria, enquanto eu pegava alguns ursinhos. Eu achava que se eu fosse viajar, eu logo os traria de volta, por isso deixei alguns, só levei os preferidos.

Quando ela terminou, começou a trocar a minha roupa, por um vestidinho rosa. Não demorou muito para o meu pai vir até o meu quarto, pegar a mochila resmungando alguma coisa sobre "depois eu compro mais" e sair.

Já foi muito difícil para admitir o fato de que eu estivesse com medo, mas agora entendo que era normal, pois eu era só uma criança. E aquele medo que estava correndo em minhas veias fazia com que o meu coração de enchesse de tristeza, e a partir do momento que vi minha mãe com a pior cara do mundo entrar no quarto chorando e falando coisas das quais eu não entendia, eu já não pude mais tentar chorar baixinho e comecei a chorar muito alto.

Ela parou na minha frente e eu automaticamente levantei os braços pedindo colo. Com dificuldade minha mãe me pegou, e me abraçou com tanta força que eu sentia falta de ar, _mas nada disso realmente importa quando nós sentimos que estamos perdendo alguém._

Algumas horas depois de choro e soluços. Nós três ouvimos a buzina do carro do papai. Mamãe naquele momento me abraçou forte de novo, me beijava e dizia baixinho, várias vezes:

- Kagome, meu anjo, me perdoa...

Eu já não agüentava a dor de cabeça por ter chorado tanto, mas ainda sim encontrava forças pra chorar mais e mais.

Fomos nós três, de mãos dadas até a calçada da nossa casa.

Eu abracei forte Kikyou, _pois eu a amava_, do jeito que uma criança sabia amar.

Eu não estava entendendo direito mesmo, mas **(naquele instante eu fazia à mesma pergunta a mim mesma várias vezes, - pois tinha medo de perguntar diretamente a eles - ****Para onde vou? Será que eu volto?****) **fui andando para o carro, agarrada a uma bonequinha de pano um tanto velha e gasta, mas era a minha preferida. Ela tinha os fiapos de pano – como cabelos – amarelos e dois projetos de olhos azuis.

Meu pai abriu a porta do banco de trás para mim, e me fez entrar sem nenhuma delicadeza. Seu olhar estava fixo e raivoso em direção a minha mãe, porém ela não fazia nada além de olhar-me e deixar que as lágrimas se desprendam de seus olhos, sem emitir nenhum som.

As minhas lágrimas já estavam secando e deixando meu rosto melado. Logo que sentei no carro me virei para trás para olhá-las pela janela traseira.

Até que eu vi minha mãe levantar a sua mão abanando para mim, e logo Kikyou fez o mesmo.

Eu balancei minha mão até perdê-las de vista.

A partir desse dia a minha vida poderia ser facilmente apagada, pois eu não ligaria.

Quando você diz que a sua vida é um inferno, sinta-se feliz. Pelo menos a sua vida é alguma coisa, já a minha não existiu.

Eu não vivi, eu sobrevivi.

Eu poderia ter sido como qualquer garota. Meu pai era rico, eu estava em internatos luxuosos, poderia comprar tudo o que os meus olhos achassem bonito, mas eu não fui assim.

Dinheiro para mim começou a ser um lixo, a partir do momento em que meu pai se refugiou nos negócios. Eu fiquei tão sozinha e perdida, que se eu fosse escrever uma biografia hoje, ela iria até o dia em que me separei de minha família, chegando ai eu pularia algumas páginas deixando-as em branco e continuava a escrever-las contando sobre o dia em que eu voltei para Tóquio.

Durante minha adolescência eu fui uma simples desconhecida. Eu estudava, mantinha as boas notas, e me afundava em romances, coca cola e rock. E posso dizer que todos os sonhos de um final feliz que tive, foram se apagando com o passar do tempo. Eu nunca namorei ninguém, nunca tive bons amigos e definitivamente nunca havia beijado um garoto, se quer ter _realmente_ gostado de um. Pois as paixões de infância e adolescência pelo menos estiveram presentes. Mas paixões não contam, pois elas são passageiras. Amor, amor mesmo, assim como o da minha falecida irmã Kikyou e do Inuyasha, eu nunca tive a chance de saber o que era.

Talvez eu fosse antipática. Talvez eu fosse feia. Ou simplesmente eu não merecesse ser feliz. Mas depois de um tempo isso já não importou mais.

Quando meu pai faleceu, eu senti uma tristeza semelhante a que senti quando abandonei minha família. Mas antes de morrer ele me revelou coisas do passado que eu gostaria de não ter ouvido. Também me fez prometer que eu faria administração para em breve cuidar dos negócios dele.

Ele jurou que me amava, e pediu perdão por toda a sua ausência, também por ter me levado. Eu só repetia, "Pai, não tem importância, ficará tudo bem..."

Então quando cheguei a Tóquio, vi minha vida mudar completamente. Toda a minha inexistência havia sumido no passado, agora dando vez a uma verdadeira vida.

Eu tenho amigos, pessoas gentis, e maravilhosas.

E não, eu não me esqueci que havia aquilo. Eles estavam assim comigo pela Kikyou, mas eu entendo que eles sintam falta dela e me confundam, mas não é exatamente algo que me faça ficar bem.

Não me importo tanto. Na verdade no momento em que me irritei, eu estava abalada emocionalmente, e apenas alguns aborrecimentos podem gerar algo muito maior. Às vezes isso acontece com todos nós, e não tem data marcada.

Só o que eu não esperava, era aquele gesto do Inuyasha. Aquele garoto –que já não era um garoto, era um homem viúvo- parecia tão mal humorado, chato, impertinente e irritante. Porém eu podia ver no fundo daqueles olhos uma pontinha de tristeza. Olhos dos quais eu posso dizer que me apaixonei. Eu me apaixonei pelos olhos, não por ele! Nunca!

E sobre eu ver um anjo nele, isso é coisa da minha cabeça, eu só posso estar louca.

Mas o importante eu ainda não sei. Porque ele me abraçou? Porque me consolou? Eu sempre achei que ele odiava o fato de eu ser muito parecida com Kikyou. Mas assim como eu, eu tenho certeza de que ele não estava entendendo o porque do choro.

Bom, entendendo ou não ele fez algo inesperado. E tocou meu coração.

Acho que hoje sei, que ele não é um cara tão mal, muito menos cara frio como tenta ser. Ele é um hanyou, com sentimentos e fraquezas assim como eu. Ele é um hanyou que tem um coração revestido por uma barreira, mas que se você bater nela algumas vezes, ela desmorona e mostra um coração batendo.

Um hanyou, que "tenta" me infernizar com rocks românticos, mas não sabe ele que eu amo! Eles fizeram parte da minha vida, assim como o Inuyasha, que agora faz parte não só da minha vida, mas do meu coração.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Sério gente, vou confessar algo a vocês.**

**Não é a toa que a Gege aqui fez os nossos amores gostarem de rocks românticos. Gege ama eles**

**E sabe, Gege acha muito fofo sabe, melhor do que esses sertanejos de cornos (perdão se feri alguém que gosta, claro eu não tenho nada contra).**

**E sabe, foram duas senhoritas que me fizeram postar!**

**Esse capítulo estava prontíssimo, mas Gege iria esperar pra postar.. pra ter tempo de fazer outro.**

**Isso mesmo! Culpem a Miih e a Tmizinha!**

**A Miih porque sabe ne, Gege ficou sentida de ter esquecido da reviewzinha dela, então veio aqui de prontidão!**

**E a Tmizinha, porque ela gostou da história da Gege, e Gege ficou emocionada com a super review dela, inton veio logo postar ;)**

**Claro que todas queriam que Gege postasse um capítulo normal, (eu SEEEI que vocês estão doidas para saberem os planos do Mi e da Sangô e tumen como vai ser depois que ela tirar o gesso) mas Gege anda atarefada estudando tanto que nossa, eu to afim de jogar essas apostilas malignas no lixeiro mais próximo.**

**É Gege, melhor ficar quieta que elas não estão nem um pouco afim de ouvir as suas baboseiras!**

**Vamos as reviews!**

**_________________________________________________**

**Miih: **Miih querida gostasse mesmo do capítulo? Aiih, Gege adora saber que estão gostando! Principalmente tu florzinha, tu mesma! Escreve tão bem... tenho que te levar como exemplo!

Humm, então já visse ne? Mih e Sangô vão aprontar uma... Só não se sabe o que ainda. E Gege vai começar a incluir mais na história os dois, assim como Sesshy e a Rin, que em breve voltarão. (Boa idéia, sabe a gente pode fazer uma festa de casamento mais discreta, porque não queremos nenhuma mulher em sã consciência ou em doentia consciência pulando em cima dos nossos maridos ne? Até porque qualquer uma pularia...)

E o churras? Então ta marcado \õ

**Meyllin:** Sério? Que bom que estas gostando querida! Beijão e continua lendo ;)

**Agome-chan: **Fofinho eles ne? Té eu quase emocionei aqui com o carinho do Inu *--*! É, calma, calma, ele ainda não beijou ela, então deixa pra sofrer bastante na hr certa, eu sei que eu tumen vou sofrer =/... Visse, não demorei, mas é só um Side History, espero que goste!

**Bá: **Bem vinda nova leitora! Espero que continue gostando e mandando reviews! Beijão!

**Tmizinha: **Gege ta muito emocionada *--*! Mais uma gostou da minha fic, Gege simplesmente está sem palavras! Mentira, to super afim de falar um MOONTE agora hahaha! Obrigada mesmo, eu sei que não uma ficwritter boa, ou de muita experiência, mas tenta fazer sempre o melhor para quem lê.

Sabe, eu não gosto da Kikyou não, mas eu tumen não sou aquelas que morrem de ódio dela e fazem ela uma vilã da novela das 9. Eu quis entrar um pouco no contexto do anime, um pouco só, querendo mostrar o "fantasma" da Kikyou na vida da Kahzinha(é eu sei que eu sou folgada chamando ela e o Inu ansim) e do Inu.

Eu amo muito a história do anime/manga, tanto que to tentando deixar a personalidade de cada um. Claro que eu tive que mudar muitas coisas, já que nessa fic a Kagome não é uma colegial, e o Inu vive na era atual(a parte melhor é que eu coloco um pouco da minha personalidade tosca neles, por isso fica um pouco engraçado).

Achas que eu escrevo bem? Nossa, obrigada! Eu sempre ficava morrendo de medo de falarem coisas ruins da minha escrita, já que eu não sou nenhuma garota muito inteligente e estudiosa, e ainda to terminando o médio. Mas se tu gostou, eu só tenho a agradecer. Eu tento fazer um texto que não seja cansativo, e que seja bem atrativo, e se você soubesse quantas vezes eu apaguei e escrevi cada capitulo, você iria me bater por jogar tanta cena fora.

E sobre esse capítulo, eu sei, ta bem ridículo. Mas eu precisava botar em ordem algumas coisas, já que poucos estão entendendo a personalidade da Kah. Ela ainda ta muito reservada, deixando tudo acontecer, então antes de começar a escrever sobre os planos mirabolantes do nosso casal pervertido, eu fiz essa side pra mostrar como foi a vidinha da Kah, só que falta muita história ainda... muita água vai rolar. E vai ter alguns sides ainda =/

Será que eu ganhei de você? Eu falei demais tumen *--*! Então querida, quanto maiores suas reviews, mais feliz você me deixa! E eu gostaria muito que continuasse lendo, mesmo que seja a maior perca de tempo. Quero que critique, elogie, faça tudo! Menos esquecer dessa Gege aqui =/

Até a próximo cap, beijão e se cuida

=*

**Carolina: **Tas gostando? Que bom! Tomara que continue gostando ^^! Continue acompanhando! Beijão =*

________________________________________________

**Se alguém odiou, manda review avisando que eu non faço mais side history ;x**

**Vocês que sabem pessoal, o mais importante do show não é o artista do palco, e sim a platéia ^^**

**Beijão**

**Cuidem-se**

**Não esqueçam do meu chocolate pra páscoa ta?**

**GUps.**


	10. Um dia inexplicável

Eu não morri, felizmente. Mas trouxe mais um capítulo, porque eu acho que vou conseguir terminar essa fic um dia \õ.

E quanto as coisas que eu tenho que dizer, direi no final. Boa leitura.

___________________________________________________

Kagome acariciava a boneca de pano velha, com carinho, lembrando-se de cada momento feliz que teve quando seus pais ainda eram casados.

Mas isso era passado, não devia mais voltar atrás. Agora ela tinha que colocar a sua vida nos eixos. Formar-se na faculdade, tomar posse do Império de empresas deixado por seu pai, casar-se e ser feliz. Não estava certa quanto ao "casar-se", mas as outras tarefas das quais a fariam continuar a sua vida, ela faria acontecer.

Levantou-se, deixando a boneca em seu criado-mudo e foi para o banheiro pulando em um pé só. Estava realmente insuportável aquele gesso, mas hoje ela iria tirá-lo.

Sim, hoje. Já se acostumara tanto com aquele hanyou rabugento que iria sentir falta. Sentiria falta também das músicas, palavras malcriadas, daquele carro confortável e lindo... Tantas coisas que em tão pouco tempo apegou-se, que seria impossível esquecer.

Tomou um banho, com extremo cuidado. Era mesmo irritante aquele gesso, pois em tudo ele atrapalhava.

Pegou as muletas e sua bolsa e foi para a sala espera-lo. Hoje seria a última vez que o veria, talvez.

Nana "persuadiu" Inuyasha a levá-la para tirar o gesso naquele sábado. Achava engraçado o jeito de sua mãe, tão persuasiva e engraçada. Mas agradecia, pois agora podia estar com ela, como esteve há anos atrás.

_Toc Toc._

Nana veio atender a porta.

- Ah, Kagome, o Inuyasha chegou.

- Está bem. – e levantou-se devagar e foi em direção a porta.

- Feh, está mais lenta do que nunca...

Um pequeno sorriso despontou na face de Kagome, porém foi logo retraído.

Chegando ao hospital, Kagome foi encaminhada por uma enfermeira a uma sala da ortopedia.

- Srta. Higurashi, a fratura já foi bem calcificada e acredito que já possa andar sem gesso não?

- Bom Dr. Esse gesso incomoda muito... Em parte estou feliz por tirá-lo.

- Porque "em parte" ? – perguntou já chamando uma enfermeira para ajudar a tirar o gesso.

- Ah, é uma longa história... – disse serena olhando para o chão.

O médico e a enfermeira olharam-se cúmplices. Chegaram juntos a mesma conclusão: Ela estava apaixonada.

- Humm o amor está no ar... – resmungou a enfermeira.

- O que disse? – perguntou Kagome.

- Ah, nada não – e sorriu...

Ao sair da sala, Kagome ainda andava lentamente. Colocou uma sandália e ia devagar, sentia certa dormência e incômodo, os músculos precisavam voltar a trabalhar, mas estavam um pouco enferrujados. Inuyasha bufou mais uma vez e foi andando na frente. Chegaram ao carro e logo partiram.

Porém quando estava passando perto do apartamento de Kagome, Inuyasha passou direto, nem ao menos fez menção de entrar na rua. Já estivera pensando em mudar de atitude com ela. Ora, ela só era muito parecida com Kikyou e não tinha culpa disso. Queria redimir-se de tê-la tratado tão mal.

- Er.. Inuyasha. Acho que você se perdeu, a entrada era ali atrás. – disse Kagome.

- Feh, Kagome... – disse com uma voz baixa e lenta, mas não ousava tirar os olhos da estrada. – preciso de uma ajuda. - Quem sabe se mudasse de atitude, se explorasse, pudesse encontrar algo autêntico em Kagome. Resolveu que seria hoje e agora.

- O quê? – Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- Que é, não escutou direito garota?

- Claro que eu escutei baka, é que não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar com isso.

- Nossa, já está aprendendo a ficar violenta é? Está passando muito tempo comigo.. haha...

- Diga logo! - disse grossa.

- É que... mmm... Eu preciso de uma pequena ajudinha. – tentava escolher as palavras – Bem, eu ouvi sem querer, alguns funcionários da empresa falando mal dos meus ternos e gravatas... Que estão fora de moda, Ah que bakas, eles nem se enxergam mesmo... Eu que pago o salário daqueles inúteis... Mas bom, como mulheres são boas com roupas e em combinar cores... Pensei que poderias me ajudar a comprar alguns...

- Er.. Ok. - disse como se fosse qualquer coisa, mas logo caiu em si. - O QUÊ? Inuyasha me pedindo ajuda? - levantou uma mão para cima e exclamou irônica. - Oh Pai, sabia que ainda existias e que fazia milagres...

- Também aprendeu a ser irônica? Nossa, como a convivência acaba estragando a pessoa... E então vai ajudar?

- Vou... - disse por fim. - Não sou uma _expert_ no assunto, mas posso te ajudar. – ficou um tanto estupefata, mas aceitou, estava mesmo querendo conhecer pelo menos um dos shoppings de Tóquio.

________________________________________

Olhou para o interior do shopping admirada. Como era lindo! A tempos que não ia em um shopping e muito menos um daqueles.. Em Londres os shopping eram bonitos na época em que ia, mas nunca havia visto um que brilhasse tanto...

Olhava as vitrines curiosa e faceira. Talvez até comprasse algumas roupinhas novas e aproveitaria que estava com Inuyasha de carro.

Seguiu Inuyasha que foi direto a uma loja de roupas masculinas. Os ternos, as camisas, tudo muito chique e bonito.

Pararam juntos no meio da loja enquanto uma vendedora os atendia.

- Olá, bem vindos a Men's Fashion. O que gostariam de estar vendo?

- Olá, eu gostaria de ver uns ternos. - sorriu Inuyasha.

"Maldito gerundismo" pensou Kagome logo após sorrir para a vendedora também.

- Venham aqui que estarei lhes mostrando alguns modelos. - disse passando pelo balcão e pegando alguns ternos pendurados.

- Mostre-me apenas os escuros por favor.

- Está bem senhor.

- Traga também alguns em cinza claro. - interferiu Kagome.

- Ora, eu não gosto de cores claras. - disse baixo.

- Se sabia o que queria então porque me trouxe aqui? - alfinetou.

- Feh! Eu mereço... - disse cruzando os braços.

- Aqui estão. - colocou alguns ternos sobre o balcão. - Estão todos muito bonitos, vejam.

- Estão sim. - disse Kagome mexendo neles. Fitou um terno azul marinho e imaginou o quão bonito ele ficaria nele.

- Quais você gostou? - perguntou Inuyasha.

- Todos, são realmente lindos. - disse sorrindo.

- Ok, então vamos levar todos. Srta por favor pode me mostrar as camisas e gravatas?

Como assim? Todos? Ele era rico ou o quê? "Claro que ele é rico baka" pensou Kagome. Então tratou de olhar melhor as camisas.

- Vejam que linda essa camisa lilás! - disse a vendedora.

- Feh, lilás... que coisa gay...

- Ah Inuyasha! Essa camisa lilás com essa gravata prata... É muito chique! - disse Kagome. - E ficaria ótimo em você. - disse para si mesma baixinho.

- O quê?

- Nada.

Fingiu que não tinha escutado. Sorriu internamente.

- Vou levar essas daqui. - apontou Inuyasha para as camisas que queria.

- A lilás também? - perguntou Kagome eufórica.

- Feh... sim.

- Vai ficar lindãão! - disse ainda mais empolgada e sorrindo.

Inuyasha observou cada linha de expressão do rosto de Kagome. Era ela mesma agora? Tinha certeza que sim. Até que enfim via a garota agir despreocupadamente, sem tentar parecer outra coisa. Devia sair para fazer compras com ela mais vezes...

- Que foi?

- Nada não. - disse se dirigindo ao caixa. Logo após o pagamento, Inuyasha pegou as sacolas e os dois saíram da loja.

- Hey garota, 'tá com fome? - perguntou olhando para o relógio. - Já são 13h45min!

- Ahh, não, tudo bem - disse sem graça.

Rooooonc (onomatopéia de barulho no estômago)

- Er... - ficou mais sem graça ainda.

- Vamos lá na praça de alimentação. - "É agora ou nunca." pensou Inuyasha.

- Então... uma vez eu estava voltando do cursinho e estava destraído ouvindo música - tomou um gole de coca - Tanto que não vi um garoto de skate que vinha pelo lado... Ele estava olhando para os pés.. O resultado foi um tombo glorioso... Eu e o garoto ficamos tão vermelhos diante das gargalhadas das pessoas que levamos segundos para levantar e sair dali... - sorriu.

- Hahahaha - ela quase engasgou. - Hahahahahahahaha, deve ter sido hilário, hahahahahaha!

- Foi sim. - sorriu denovo. Engraçado era que ele nunca sorrira tanto assim.

- Só perde para o meu estabaco em plena entrega de medalhas...

- Como foi? - perguntou curioso.

- Eu tinha uns treze anos, e tinha tirado o 1° lugar na prova de ciências exatas. Naquele dia eu tinha ficado até tarde lendo então eu estava meio zonza ainda... - tirou a franja dos olhos. - Quando eu subi no palco, sob aplausos da queridíssima platéia, eu tropecei no último degrau e cai de boca no chão. Naquele dia a escola toda riu de mim... Eu queria morrer!

- Hahahahahahhahahaha!

- Hoje quando eu lembro eu rio.. Hahahaha!

- Ahá! Então a garota gosta de ler até tarde hãn, que livros você costuma ler?

- Ahh, a maioria me agrada, mas eu prefiro os romances clássicos, que misturam a história verdadeira e o romance... Jane Austen é a que mais se encaixa nesse meu gosto.

- "É tolerável, mas não tem beleza suficiente para tentar-me. Não estou disposto agora a dar atenção a moças que são desprezadas por outros homens." Conhece? - recitou Inuyasha com voz elevada e firme.

- Claro... Nossa, eu nunca iria imaginar que você algum dia leria Jane Austen, ainda mais Orgulho e Preconceito...

- Ora, porque eu não leria? Sou mais romântico do que imagina Srta. Higurashi. - disse com olhar sedutor.

Não é que estava dando certo? Acabou descobrindo que a garota era de uma beleza interior excepcional. Não era insípida como a maioria das garotas atuais. Ela conversava e era sincera, era só tratá-la diferente para ver que tinha uma alma de ouro. O que será

que descobriria de mais na personalidade dela?

- É porque eu nunca conseguiria imaginar você lendo alguns romances... Mas até que tem lógica já que você ouve esses rocks ocidentais dos anos 90... - disse pensativa.

- Está vendo? A maioria das mulheres acha que os homens não são românticos, mas é porque eles escondem... Tem medo de que os outros os achem fracos... Mas não é bem assim...

- Então você se considera um homem romântico? - disse enigmatica.

- Kikyou me dizia que nunca conhecera homem mais romântico do que eu...

Kagome desconsertou-se. Estava tagalerando com ele tentando não pensar na irmã, a amada que ele não mais tinha. Ela sabia que a todo instante que ele olhasse para ela, lembraria do sofrimento e de Kikyou. Resolvou fechar o assunto ali.

- Vamos para casa?

Ele olhou confuso para ela mas resolveu não perguntar o porque dela parar o assunto por ali. Acenou que sim com a cabeça enquanto tomava o último gole de refrigerante e pegou as sacolas.

Ela levantou-se e foi andando devagar tentando alcançar o passo dele. Mas logo ele virou-se e esperou ela.

- Feh, está mais lenta do que nunca... - repetiu a frase que disse mais cedo naquele dia.

- Eu já conheço esse filme... - ela disse sorrindo.

__________________________________________________________________

É pessoal, Gege here again. Tudo que é ruim e gordo um dia volta e eu estou aqui, voila!

Desculpem a infinita demora e espero que estejam gostando da minha humilde fic. Eu venho lendo e estudando muito, por isso mesmo ando ocupada e tudo mais.

O próximo capítulo de Just Ying and Yang está a caminho, mas não sei quando estará pronto para postar. Todos estão odiando o meu mocinho/vilão Sesshoumaru, mas eu peço que quem lê essa fic e a outra, continue pois ele ainda vai pagar pelo o que está fazendo com a Rin, e vocês ainda vão ter dó dele.. tadinho!

Infelizmente eu estou sem cabeça para responder as reviews, então agradeço todas que leem essa fic, e peço do fundo do coração: continuem lendo.

Prévias:

_- Perfeito Miroku! Perfeito! Eu sabia que você ainda usava bem essa massa cinzenta! É por isso que eu te amo!_

_- Eu sei que sou demais, posso ir para a sua casa hoje?_

_- Não se aproveita seu convencido! Com esse plano é claro que a gente ainda vai ver o Inu e a Kah agarradinhos por ai!!!_

GUps.


End file.
